Dream vs Reality
by Darness K. M
Summary: Quand Scott se retrouve dans un monde sans ses amis mais il y a toujours Peter, de drôles de choses peuvent arriver... ( Peter x Scott )
1. Dream vs Reality

Dream VS Reality

 _Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour, de cet instant, ce moment bien particulier qui m'a fait prendre conscience de choses dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Si vous croyez que je parle des loup-garous – par exemple – alors vous êtes bien loin du compte. Je parle de choses sur moi-même, mais étant adolescent, c'est normal de ne pas comprendre tout sur notre propre caractère, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je m'appelle Scott et pour tout vous avouer, je ne m'attendais pas du tout en me levant ce matin-là, que ma vie avait changé et les gens que j'aimais disparus. Pas ma mère mais Allison, son père, Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Lydia, tout ceux en rapport avec le monde des loup-garous étaient disparus, personne ne semblaient même s'en souvenir, comme s'ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais existé. C'était impossible... Un monde sans Stiles ? Mon meilleur ami de la primaire ? Mais on marchait sur la tête, même si on admettait que j'ai rêvé, je n'ai pas pu rêvé depuis si longtemps, je n'aurais pas... imaginé tout ça. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne de toute façon, on me prendrait pour un fou, impossible de me transformer en loup-garou et quand j'en ai parlé à ma mère qui est au courant depuis longtemps maintenant, elle a rigolé en disant que j'avais vraiment une imagination débordante. C'était bizarre. Étrange. Je me demandais où est-ce que j'étais tombé, qu'est-ce qui avais bien pu se passer pour que j'arrive dans un monde pareil, on m'avait enlevé les plus belles choses qui m'étaient arrivé. Dans un élan de dernier espoir, j'allais jusqu'à la maison de Derek. Je ne m'attendais presque pas à ce qu'on m'ouvre, encore moins à ce que ce soit..._

"- Peter ?

\- C'est moi, on se connait ?

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? _"_

 _Me voilà bien, c'était la peine de trouver Peter qui ne me reconnaissait même pas, franchement... Mais il était un peu ma seule piste pour retrouver mon ancienne vie. Celle avec tout ces autres personne qui me tiennent à cœur._

"- écoute, j'ai pas le temps de jouer, va jouer ailleurs...  
\- Attendez ! Laissez-moi entrer discuter, c'est important..."

 _Je voyais bien qu'il était à deux doigts de me refermer la porte au nez, il me scruta quelques instants avant de soupirer et de me laisser entrer._

"- Dépêche-toi, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps."

 _Au moins, il n'a pas changé... J'entre donc et commence à me demander ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter, à vrai dire, lui et moi, on a beau être lié d'une certaine façon, vu que c'est lui qui m'a mordu, on ne s'est jamais réellement retrouvé seul à deux, dans une même pièce... Avec Stiles oui, plusieurs fois même, je sais même qu'il aurait préféré l'avoir transformé à ma place. Il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire de moi._

 _"-_ Alors voilà, c'est peut-être difficile à croire mais hier encore je vivais dans un monde où vous m'aviez transformé en loup-garou, et vous viviez ici avec votre neveu Derek...  
\- Je n'ai pas de neveu.

\- C'est bien mon problème !

\- Hé bien... Si tu me montrais comment tu te transformes en loup-garou ?

\- J'ai aussi perdu mes pouvoirs de loup-garou...

\- Tiens, tiens, comme c'est pratique... _"_

 _Il continuait de me scruter du regard, même pas surpris, simplement perplexe, il me mettait mal à l'aise._

 _"_ Je sais que vous avez les yeux bleus de loup-garou parce que vous avez tué des innocents. _"_

 _Sur ces mots, les yeux bleus en questions s'illuminèrent, avec un petit rictus en coin de Peter. J'avais raison, c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas contredit sur l'histoire de loup-garou, ni traité de fou. Il s'approcha et m'agrippa par le cou, me faisant mal sans pour autant m'égorger._

 _"-_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris ça mais si tu veux que je te transforme, il suffit de le demander gentiment..."

 _C'est marrant comme un "demander gentiment" sonne plutôt comme un "supplie-moi à genoux" dans sa bouche._

"- Bien sûr avant ça, il faut que je vérifie que tu es un partenaire sexuel digne de ce nom.

\- QUOI ?

\- Hé oui, ça marche comme ça avec moi, si je fais de toi mon louveteau, il va falloir que tu saches te débrouiller dans ce domaine.

\- Mais... Mais je suis hétéro !

\- Ho, hétéro, homo, c'est des étiquettes tout ça, tu devrais en faire abstraction pour ne penser qu'au plaisir... et éventuellement, la douleur, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que je ne suis pas un tendre. _"_

 _ça se sentait, j'avais beau me débattre ça ne changeait pas grand chose entre ma petite force d'humain et celle d'un loup-garou, il m'avait déjà plaqué face contre le mur._

 _"-_ Tu peux pleurer si tu veux, après tout tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, à te jeter dans la gueule du loup... _"_

 _Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Sa main était toujours sur ma nuque, me maintenant fermement entre lui et le mur alors que je sentais l'autre défaire mon pantalon puis faire glisser le boxer. J'avais tellement envie de crier, de rager, de lui envoyer un flot d'insultes à la figure mais je savais que ça ne ferait rien d'autre que le faire jubiler et intensifier sa menace. Je sentis le bout de ses doigts caresser mon membre avec une lenteur exaspérante. Puis arrivé au bout, il taquina l'endroit, jouant avec l'urètre comme si c'était bouton d'une manette. Je me mordis la lèvres alors que ma verge commençait à gonfler._

 _"-_ Khh... Arrêtez ça... Je ne suis pas un jouet ! _"_

 _J'avais beau dire ça, il s'en fichait totalement, sa main se resserra, j'avais presque peur qu'il veuille me l'arracher, mais non, il commença à aller et venir dessus, provoquant chez moi encore plus d'envie. De plaisir. C'était la première fois que je me faisais branler par un autre homme. Il ne disait plus rien. Il se contentait sûrement de jubiler derrière moi. Il s'activa un peu plus, pressant son érection contre mes fesses, ce qui me fit rougir bien malgré moi et peur, je n'étais pas prêt ni physiquement, ni mentalement à aller au delà de ça... Je me cambrais légèrement et mordis ma main cette fois alors que je jouis. Quelle honte._

 _"-_ La prochaine fois, on ira jusqu'au bout. _"_

 _Me fit-il alors que je fermais les yeux, reprenant ma respiration... mais quand je les ouvris, c'était le matin. L'heure de se préparer pour aller au lycée. Au bon endroit, avec mes amis. Je me pris la tête quelques instants entre les mains, ce n'était donc pas ma vie qui était un rêve mais ce que je venais de voir... Je viens donc de rêver que Peter me faisait... ça... Finalement, je crois que je préférais penser que je rêvais de loup-garou. C'est bien les loup-garous._

 _Ça me trotte dans la tête toute la matinée, et c'est finalement dans les vestiaires que je décide d'en parler approximativement à Stiles._

 _"-_ Dis-moi, Stiles, tu as déjà rêvé que tu... avais des relation sexuelles avec un mec ?

\- Bas non, pourquoi ?

\- Si ça t'arriverait, t'en penserais quoi ?

\- Ho, je me dirais sûrement que c'est le stresse et mon imagination débordante.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Mais non, idiot ! Quand tu rêves d'un truc pareil, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose à déduire, c'est assez simple même, tu veux quoi de plus ? Un dessin avec un petit mot pour t'expliquer les détails ?

\- Non mais bon, imagine que c'est une personne que tu détestes...

\- Alors tu la déteste pas tant que ça. Pourquoi ? T'as fais ce genre de rêve ? Naaan, avec qui ?

\- Mais non...

\- C'était avec Danny ? Non, avec moi ? Bon ben... écoute, je préfère te dire tout de suite que je préfère qu'on reste pote, t'as aucune chance avec moi.

\- Très drôle... _"_

 _Finalement, on a continué à rire tous les deux mais Stiles n'a jamais su de quoi il en retournait, même à lui, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais le raconter._


	2. The Dream is not true

The Dream is not true...

 _Cela faisait une semaine que mon petit incident d'une nuit était passé et fort heureusement pour moi, ça ne s'était pas reproduit. En fait, ça me prenait déjà assez la tête comme ça sans que j'en ai besoin. J'y pensais. Tout le temps. Et, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais de temps en temps, quand j'avais la tête ailleurs, ma main se mettait à écrire le prénom de Peter sur mes pages de cours, quand je le réalisais, j'agressais presque le papier en faisant devenir le prénom, une sorte de gribouillage immonde que plus personne ne saurais déchiffrer. Ce n'était pas tout, j'étais tellement gêné quand on se retrouvait tous chez Derek, c'était horrible. Peter était tout le temps là, et moi, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de lui jeter des petits regards en coin, chose que ce mec remarque très rapidement._

 _"-_ Scott, t'as une attitude bizarre en ce moment. _"_

 _ça, c'était Derek, autant Peter ne disait rien parce que visiblement ça l'amusait, Stiles évitait de mettre les pieds dans le plats, alors forcément, il en fallait bien un pour les y mettre en beauté._

 _"-_ Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas, ça fait une semaine que t'es... plus bizarre que d'habitude.

\- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre surtout...

\- Mais laissez le tranquille, ça fait une semaine qu'il a rêvé qu'il se faisait tripoter par un mec !

\- Stiles !

\- Bas quoi ? Faut bien crever l'abcès à un moment donner, merde ! Que tu veuilles pas me dire qui, c'est une chose, mais t'es clairement mal à l'aise quand t'es entouré de mec maintenant ! _"_

 _Mais non... Stiles t'as rien compris ! C'est pas quand je suis entouré de mecs, c'est quand Peter est dans le coin ! Je peux pas lui dire ça, surtout en présence des deux autres... Je lance un petit regard à Peter qui a un grand sourire satisfait. Il jubile. Clairement même. Il se redresse pour aller vers la porte.  
_

 _"-_ Scott, tu viens ? J'ai à te parler.

\- Ha ? Heu.. Mais seul à seul ?

\- Oui, seul à seul. _"_

 _Je déglutis, on dirait bien qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je m'avance comme si je me rendais à l'échafaud, ce qui était ridicule bien entendu, Peter ne devait avoir aucune idée du pourquoi ces petits œillades, c'est moi qui m'imagine des choses. Il ne peut pas avoir deviné. Forcément. Je l'espère... Arrivé dans une autre pièce, il me plaqua contre le mur, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, me fixant d'un regard des plus amusés._

 _"-_ Alors comme ça, on rêve de moi ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Ho si, tu sais très bien, ton regard ne trompe personne et surtout pas moi. Alors, tu me racontes ?

\- Ça, certainement pas !

\- Tu ne nies plus ? _"_

 _Il eut un petit ricanement vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas rassurant qui me fit frisonner. Ce n'est pas que j'avais peur mais... Un peu effrayé à l'idée de subir à nouveau ce que j'avais subis il y a une semaine. Il me mettait au pied du mur et il le savais très bien. Il faisait tout pour._

 _"-_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne m'accordais de l'intérêt que quand tu voulais que j'entre dans ta meute, tu ne m'as plus jamais porté un seul intérêt depuis ta mort et d'un coup t'as un soudain intérêt pour moi parce que j'aurais rêvé de toi ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Ho mon pauvre petit Scott, tu es en mal d'amour peut-être ? Tu es tellement chiant à toujours vouloir sauver tout le monde sans trouver de solution, à être "gentil" même avec tes ennemis, même avec moi qui ait été un véritable enfoiré avec toi dés le début. Mais il est vrai que c'est assez amusant de jouer avec toi de temps en temps... _"_

 _Il se moquait ouvertement de moi, il se foutait de ce que je pouvais ressentir, tout ce dont il avait envie c'était me traiter comme son jouet, sans doute me faire souffrir, en fait, il me traitait comme si j'étais à lui... Il n'avait jamais agis comme ça auparavant et c'était assez perturbant._

 _"-_ Je ne suis pas ta chose, connard...

\- Hm, non, c'est vrai. Mais peu importe ce que tu diras, tu es mon louveteau, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ai fais de toi ce que tu es. _"_

 _Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, son doigt caressa ma lèvre inférieur alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dévorer tout cru. La dernière fois, j'avais dis que je n'étais prêt ni physiquement ni mentalement pour aller au bout des choses, hé bien... Ce n'était toujours pas le cas !_

 _"-_ Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce que je t'ai fais en rêve, alors je vais laisser libre cours à mon imagination... Dans la réalité.

\- Que... Non ! _"_

 _Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et avec violence, me plaqua face contre le mur cette fois. Encore. Il vint lécher ma nuque avant d'y mordre._

 _"-_ Derek et Stiles sont juste à coté, si tu fais trop de bruit, ils vont venir... Moi ça me dérange pas, mais toi ? _"_

 _Il ricana à nouveau alors que mon regard s'écarquillait. Je savais qu'en baston, je ne faisais pas le poids contre Peter, et à part ameuter Derek et Stiles ça n'aurait pas grand effet que je me débatte... Je ne pouvais laisser personne me voir dans cet état. Personne d'autre. Jamais. Il fit glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer avant de pénétrer directement deux doigts en moi. Je me cambrais tout en mordant ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Pas question. Je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir de me faire crier. Il s'amusait doucement avec mon entrée, je crois qu'il me prend réellement pour un jouet. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de passer à la vitesse supérieur, c'est à dire enlever ses doigts pour laisser place à quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros... La douleur me fit me cambrer d'autant plus fort et je mordais mon bras cette fois. Au sang. Je ne pouvais que constater qu'il n'avait certainement pas assez bien dilaté l'endroit, pas que je m'y connaisse mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit toujours si douloureux quand deux mecs couchent ensemble, bien que la grosseur de la verge tendue de Peter ne doive pas aider... Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me détendre mais rien à faire, je suis tendu, j'ai mal, et j'enfonce mes griffes dans le mur face à moi. Il bouge en moi. Il ne prend aucune précaution, il veut juste prendre son pied. Seul son plaisir personnel est important, je sens une larme couler sur ma joue et Peter me tirer à nouveau par les cheveux pour tourner mon visage vers lui._

 _"-_ Tu sais que si tu pleures, ça va me donner envie de te faire encore plus pleurer... _"_

 _Me susurre-t-il avant de venir lécher la larme, il donna un coup de rein plus profond, plus sauvage, qui m'aurait fais gémir assez fort pour éveiller les soupçons des deux autres si Peter ne s'était pas mis à m'embrasser avec sauvagerie, étouffant mes gémissements contre ses lèvres par la même occasion._

 _Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dura, et je n'avais aucune idée de la discussion qui avait lieu dans la pièce d'à coté, nous pouvons tout de même y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce fut Stiles qui brisa la silence, comme d'habitude._

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux, à ton avis ?

\- Franchement, j'ai pas envie de savoir...

\- Tu pourrais t'intéresser aux autres de temps en temps !

\- C'est déjà bien suffisant que je m'intéresse à toi.

\- ... Pour de vrai ?

\- T'es bien le seul à pas t'en rendre compte...

\- Un peu comme le grand méchant loup s'intéresse au petit chaperon rouge ?

\- C'est ça, fais gaffe de pas te faire dévorer... _"_

 _Stiles rigola doucement et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'autre connaissait ce qu'était en réalité le grand méchant loup dans cette histoire... Non... Ne voyons pas des sous-entendus partout, sinon on est pas sortis de l'auberge. Mais tout de même, Stiles était content de savoir qu'il était important aux yeux de Derek. Assez pour qu'il s'intéresse à lui en tout cas._


	3. The Dream is in the Bed !

The Dream is in the Bed !

 _Trois jours. Seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cet attentat contre ma personne. Comment je suis censé être un alpha maintenant que je me suis fais violé les fesses par cet enfoiré de Peter ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? C'était impossible. J'avais le moral dans les chaussettes depuis que c'était arrivé, je pense que ça se voyait clairement et ça devait inquiéter mon entourage même si je disais qu'il n'y avait rien, que c'était la fatigue ou le stress... Physiquement, ça allait bien, c'était surtout le mental qui avait pris un grand coup. C'est pas que je me sentais sale mais je devais avoir un sentiment proche de ça, tout en sachant que c'était quand même un peu de ma faute, quelle idée d'avoir rêvé de cet énergumène franchement. ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. Pourquoi lui ? à part dans le but de me mettre dans la merde, je ne voyais pas... Honnêtement, je ne me souviens même plus comment je suis rentré chez moi ce jour-là, je me sentais vidé et une fois arrivé, je me suis couché directement. à 4h de l'après-midi. Je n'avais plus mis les pieds chez Derek depuis et je surveillais mon périmètre de sécurité pour que Peter n'y pénètre pas. Autant vous dire que ce n'était franchement pas le bon moment pour qu'il m'arrive ce qu'il va m'arriver et que de toute évidence, je ne surveillais pas assez bien mon périmètre de sécurité._

 _Il faisait nuit, tout était calme, paisible, quand j'ouvre un peu les yeux vers 2h du matin pour me retrouver face à Peter tout à coup sortis de nulle part. J'allais crier sous la surprise mais je n'en ai même pas le temps que je me sens déjà partir en arrière et tomber sur le plancher de ma chambre dans un bruit assez caractéristique._

 _"-_ T'en fais un de boucan à 2h du matin, toi... _"_

 _Hein ? Mais il se fiche de moi ? Je... Non... Je rêve, c'est ça ? Encore un autre rêve avec ce crétin, je ne vois que ça. Je me relève en le fusillant du regard._

 _"-_ C'est ta faute, je te signale ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?!

\- Chuuut... Gueule pas tu vas réveiller ta mère. Imagine ce qu'elle va penser en me trouvant dans ton lit...

\- Dégage de là !

\- C'est Derek.

\- Quoi Derek ?

\- C'est à cause de Derek si je suis là.

\- Il lui est arrivé un truc ?

\- Non.

\- Hé ben alors ?

\- Alors viens te recoucher, de toute façon je bougerais pas. Je te ferais rien, promis. _"_

 _J'étais... décontenancé. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je ne comprenais rien de rien, encore moins ce qu'il pouvait foutre dans mon lit. Je soupirais longuement, las et fatigué. Je me couche finalement, et bien oui, soyons fou, dormons avec notre violeur, on n'est plus vraiment à ça près... Je ne comprends toujours pas non plus pourquoi il me donne soudainement tant d'importance mais en même temps, je me dis que plus je vais donner d'importance à Peter, plus il va jubiler et continuer. Le mieux c'est de faire comme s'il était pas là, au final. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout quand je me réveille quelques heures plus tard avec ce mec qui me sert tout contre lui tout en dormant. Donc après le jouet, la chose, le louveteau, je suis passé au statut de nounours c'est ça ? Quoique, j'imagine mal Peter dormir avec un nounours en fait... Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais avant de me rendre compte qu'une de ces mains était sur mon entrejambe, tripotant l'endroit._

 _" - Peter a les mains si chaude et si expérimentés, quand il me touche de cette façon ça me rend tout chose, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui résister..."_

 _" -_ Hé ! Arrête de faire comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées, surtout que ça n'a franchement rien à voir avec ce que je pense !

\- Petit menteur, je te sens durcir même à travers ton boxer... _"_

 _Je rougis embarrassé, ça m'énervait tellement qu'il ait raison en plus, j'avais honte de moi-même, que mon corps puisse répondre ainsi à ses attaques, à ses attentes..._

 _" -_ C'est... C'est pas moi, c'est mon corps...

\- Ha ouais et c'est ton corps qui est venu dormir avec moi ?

\- Tu... T'avais promis de rien faire !

\- J'ai menti. _"_

 _Fit-il tout fier avant de glisser sa main dans le boxer pour prendre mon membre en main et le caresser un peu brusquement, faisant des vas et viens dessus, je me mordis la lèvre tout en attrapant son bras pour essayer de le stopper. Ce qui eut pour ainsi dire aucun effet, la volonté n'y étant malheureusement pas._

 _"-_ Supplie-moi de te faire jouir...

\- Plutôt mourir... _"_

 _Peter continua le mouvement de sa main, jusqu'à ce que mon sexe soit au bord de l'implosion, puis tout à coup relâcha le tout et se leva l'air de rien._

 _"-_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais la journée ne fait que commencer, j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire... _"_

 _Et il s'éloigna l'air de rien sans même se retourner, me laissant dans cet état, et je ne réagissais même pas... Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'en bas se refermer. Mais... Quoi ? Il me fait ça et se barre en me laissant comme ça ? C'est pas un enfoiré, ce mec, il est encore pire que ce que je pensais ! Je fulmine mais je verrais ça plus tard parce que pour le moment, j'ai un autre problème à régler._

 _Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard dans cette même matinée que je me retrouve face à Stiles. Je tente donc d'aborder le sujet parce que je pense que c'est un peu le seul qui puisse m'aider._

 _"-_ Il y a Peter qui squatte chez moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il dit que c'est à cause de Derek.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir dans l'histoire ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir.

\- Et surtout, pourquoi il squatte chez toi alors qu'il a un appartement en ville ?

\- J'aimerais le savoir aussi, arrête de poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse !

\- Bas en tout cas, t'es remonté toi ce matin !

\- Écoute, Stiles, j'ai besoin que t'ailles parler à Derek pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Et bien... Tu sais bien pourquoi... Derek a un certain estime de toi qu'il n'a pour personne d'autre. Et puis, j'ai déjà Peter sur le dos ça devrait compter pour au moins une meute entière !

\- Comment ça, il a un certain estime de moi ?

\- Comment te dire ça... Tu vois, tu n'irais pas demander à Derek si tu lui plais ?

\- Bas heu... non ?

\- Voilà, bosse là-dessus. Salut ! _"_

 _Et sur ces mots, je le plantais là et m'éloignais en le laissant avec ses interrogations, je ne voyais pas quoi lui dire franchement, ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire. Et puis, on me dit trop naïf, niais et tout ça, mais Stiles n'est même pas capable de voir ce qu'il y a juste devant son nez... Au moins, moi je suis honnête avec mes sentiments. Ou presque._

 _C'est ainsi qu'une fois les cours terminés, Stiles se rendit tout de même chez Derek, bien qu'il n'ait absolument rien compris à ce que j'avais insinué. Il toqua à la porte et fut ravis de voir son pote Derek, Stiles était tout sourire. Comme d'habitude en fait._

 _"-_ C'est étonnant que tu viennes me voir... Seul. _" Finit-il par dire en regardant les alentours et constatant que ni moi ni personne d'autre ne l'accompagnait._

 _"-_ ça veut dire quoi ça ? J'ai pas le droit de venir voir le grand méchant loup sans être surveiller ? _"_

 _Derek le regarda, un peu renfrogné au début, esquissa un faible sourire en coin vraiment imperceptible avant de lui laisser la voix libre pour le laisser entrer._

 _"-_ Hé ben voilà ! Je savais que ça te faisait plaisir que je vienne.

\- Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'amène ?

\- Ha d'accord, donc je viens forcément pour te demander quelque chose ?

\- Tu ne viens pas me demander quelque chose ?

\- Bas heu.. Si mais j'aurais très bien pu venir juste comme ça.

\- D'accord... Et donc, si tu en venais au fait ?

\- Hé bien, le fait est que Peter est chez Scott et on voudrait bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ?

\- C'est justement ce que je viens te demander. Il a dit que c'était ta faute... Il s'est passé un truc avec lui ?

\- On s'est bien un peu disputé hier, je l'ai chassé à grands coups de... Bref, je ne lui ai jamais interdit de revenir.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est chez Scott...

\- Honnêtement, ça doit être mieux comme ça. Et puis, ça tombe il est déjà reparti...

\- Tu sais, Derek, que ce soit toi ou Scott, j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez des choses et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça ! Attends toi à me revoir bientôt ! _"_

 _C'est là-dessus que parti Stiles laissant apparaître Peter qui se planquait derrière la porte. Un lourd silence resta quelques instants entre les deux hommes._

 _"-_ Je n'aime vraiment pas tes manigances... _" ronchonna Derek, constatant le sourire satisfait de Peter qui ne répondit pourtant rien._


	4. The Nightmare is not a Dream

The Nightmare is not a Dream.

 _Quand je rentrais chez moi, je m'attendais à trouver Peter... Mais non. Je soupirais, espérant qu'il ne revienne plus. Espérant qu'il ait terminé de jouer avec moi, ça me ferait une emmerde de moins et franchement, je ne demandais pas mieux. J'aimerais bien me trouver une petite amie normale et continuer mon adolescence malgré les soucis que je rencontrais. C'est alors que Stiles me passa un coup de téléphone._

 _"-_ Alors, t'as parlé à Derek ?

\- Ouais, il a rien dis de plus que le fait qu'ils se soient disputés, apparemment.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Je pense qu'il me cache quelque chose... Et toi aussi. C'est facile de le remarquer avec toi, tout le monde a remarqué que tu étais ailleurs et assez déprimés...

\- écoute Stiles... C'est pas que je ne veux pas t'en parler, c'est que je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le rêve que j'ai évoqué l'autre jour devant Peter ? Je pensais crever l'abcès mais j'ai l'impression que ça a empiré...

\- Honnêtement, je sais pas. Ça a peut-être un rapport ou peut-être pas, je n'arrive vraiment pas à savoir ce qu'a Peter dans la tête.

\- Donc c'est de Peter dont tu as rêvé ?

\- ... Et toi alors, comment ça se passe avec Derek ?

\- Je comprends pas...

\- Parfait, alors on fait un deal, quand tu auras décidé d'ouvrir les yeux, je te parlerais de ce qu'il se passe avec Peter. Bonne nuit.

\- Ha heu.. Ok... Bonne nuit. _"_

 _Je raccrochais, devinant à quel point Stiles pouvait resté perplexe après cette discussion. Désolé mon pote, mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien te dire. Je soufflais. Il commençait à se faire tard, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dehors, comme si je m'attendais à le voir, mais rien... Le désert total. Le calme. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et profitais de ce moment, je me demandais s'il avait renoncé ou si j'allais le voir dans trois jours, une semaine ou deux... Qui sait... On ne peut jamais savoir avec lui. Je me demande comment aurait tourné les choses si c'est Stiles qu'il avait mordu à ma place, vu ce qui se passe entre lui et Derek, il n'aurait jamais permis que Peter aille aussi loin. Ces sur ces pensées que je m'endormais profondément. Je ne m'attendais pas à me réveiller quelques heures plus tard, nu, attaché au lit, et de nouveau Peter qui me surplombe avec son fameux sourire en coin. Il n'a vraiment pas mis longtemps à revenir celui-là. J'essaie de tirer sur les menottes mais ne tarde pas à grimacer et grogner doucement._

 _"-_ Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire ça, comme tu vois, ce sont des menottes en argent...

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Hé bien, en partis parce que tu as été te plaindre à Stiles parce que comme d'habitude, tu ne sais pas te débrouiller tout seul, et aussi parce que moi non plus, je n'ai pas pris mon pied ce matin...

\- Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose t'en avais empêché, non plus !

\- Ho, tu aurais voulu que je continue ?

\- Je... Ce n'est pas la question, tu sais très bien que ce que ça fait d'être laissé dans cet état !

\- Je t'avouerais que non, en fait, personne ne m'a fait un coup pareil. Heureusement, parce que j'aurais fais du mal à cette personne...

\- Comme tu fais avec moi ?

\- Ho non, bien pire... _"_

 _Son sourire diabolique s'élargit alors que son regard de loup-garou s'illumina. Il enleva son haut et je constatais que c'était la première fois que je le voyais torse nu, forcé de constater qu'il était quand même vachement bien foutu. Il devait avoir la côte aussi bien avec les femmes que les hommes, alors, pourquoi moi ? Est-ce qu'il cherche à me faire payer quelque chose ? Il se place entre mes jambes qu'il écarte, venant m'embrasser brutalement, me forçant à accepter le baiser que je sois d'accord ou non. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui. Il se colla à moi, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur et c'était assez étrange. Comme si une part de moi appréciait cela. Mais c'était impossible. Il m'humiliait, me martyrisait, me faisait des choses horribles... Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi._

 _"-_ Ne pars pas en plein milieu, cette fois...

\- Tu es prêt à me supplier ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver... _"_

 _Il sourit en coin et sans aucune préparation, attrape mes fesses et me pénétra assez franchement, je ne pus retenir ma voix cette fois, ça faisait mal, pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était déjà meilleur que la dernière fois. Je me cambrais contre lui alors qu'il allait et venait puissamment en moi, venant buter au fond force. Me faisant gémir plus fort. Je me consolais presque en me disant que ma mère travaillait cette nuit. Je sentais le souffle chaud de Peter contre mon oreille, il prenait son pied... Autant les autres fois, je n'ai pas tellement fais attention tellement la douleur était insupportable, autant cette fois c'était différent. Pas qu'il m'aimait ou qu'il le faisait avec tendresse, loin de là, c'était juste différent et ça me donnait envie de plus... Je tirais plus fort sur les menottes, même si ça faisait mal, même si ça me faisait saigner, je tirais jusqu'à casser au moins l'une d'elle. La main libérée, vint s'agripper au dos de Peter, lacérant sa peau au passage._

 _"-_ Peter...

\- Tu me provoques ?

\- C'est pas ça...

\- Tu vois, ton problème Scott c'est que tu te fiches qu'on t'aime ou pas, tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'on s'occupe de toi...

\- Ce n'est... Pas vrai...

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis loin d'en avoir terminé avec toi... _"_

 _Il se lécha les lèvres et devint encore plus bestial dans ses mouvements. Et je peux le confirmer, rien que pour cette nuit, il n'en avait pas finis avec moi._

 _Mais je n'étais pas le seul qui se prenait la tête en ce moment, grâce à – ou à cause de – moi, Stiles réfléchissait vraiment à ce que j'avais tenté de lui expliquer sans grand succès, forcément, je ne pouvais rester que sur des allusions. C'est ainsi qu'à une heure vraiment pas commode pour un humain, en pleine nuit donc, il revint sonner chez Derek. Celui-ci fut beaucoup plus surpris de le trouver là à cette heure-ci._

 _"-_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est juste que... Je peux entrer ? Ce serait mieux. _"_

 _Stiles semblait mal assuré, et pour cause, il ne comprenait vraiment pas la relation étrange qu'il avait avec Derek au final. Un peu perplexe, étonné on peut le dire, il le laissa entrer cette fois, refermant bien derrière eux, Derek était satisfait de savoir que Peter ne viendrait pas les déranger ce soit au moins._

 _"-_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- J'avais envie de te voir...

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi... On me dit que tu as un estime particulier pour moi, et d'autres choses qui font que je suis perdu, alors je préfère te le demander directement au lieu de continuer de me prendre la tête pour rien. Derek, dis moi, je suis quoi pour toi ?

\- Stiles... Je suis pas très doué avec les mots, alors je vais devoir te le faire comprendre. _"_

 _Répondit Derek tout en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas assez assuré. Ça faisait un moment qu'il espérait que Stiles fasse un pas vers lui, histoire de lui montrer qu'il ne reculerait pas quand ça arriverait. Il caressa la nuque de Stiles, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser d'abord des lèvres, mais voyant que Stiles répondait au baiser, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à approfondir le baiser._

 _Je crois que je vais bientôt devoir passer à table et tout raconter._


	5. The Dreamer

The Dreamer.

 _Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Peter avait disparu à nouveau, ce qui devenait un peu une habitude, mais maintenant je ne me faisais plus d'illusions, je savais qu'il allait réapparaître certainement bientôt, encore trop tôt à mon gout. Je vais me prendre une bonne douche pour me remettre un peu les idées en place, chose dont j'ai de plus en plus besoin à cause de lui. Je me rends finalement en cours, comme si de rien n'était et aperçois rapidement Stiles tout content, même tout sourire, qui s'avance vers moi._

 _"-_ Scott, j'ai un de ces truc à te raconter !

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es aller voir Derek pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait entre vous ?

\- Mais non !

\- Ha bon ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai été voir Derek pour lui demander ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Stiles...

\- Attends j'en viens au meilleur ! Enfin, il a rien dis de vraiment concret tu vois, mais on s'est compris.

\- Vous vous êtes compris ?

\- Ouais. J'ai compris ce que t'insinuais depuis quelque chose et puis il a compris aussi que pour que je le comprenne, il fallait faire en sorte d'être plus compréhensible.

\- Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas depuis si longtemps, je ne te comprendrais pas.

\- Du coup, comme j'ai avancé dans ma relation avec Derek, t'as pas un truc à me dire ?

\- Heu... Si... Mais tu veux vraiment en parler, là, maintenant ?

\- Ouais, viens avec moi. _"_

 _Je le suivis donc dans une des salles vides alors que les cours commençaient déjà, un peu malgré moi parce que ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir de parler de ce genre de choses, encore moins avec Peter dans l'histoire._

 _"-_ Alors ? Vas-y dis-moi tout !

\- Hé bien... Le rêve que j'ai fais l'autre jour, c'était bien avec Peter...

\- Ha, tu vois je le savais ! On peut vraiment lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, et évidemment, je me doute qu'il a pas dû être tendre !

\- Stiles ! C'est moi qui raconte !

\- Ouais, excuse. Vas-y, continue.

\- Donc, quand tu en as parlé devant lui, ça a fait tilt dans sa tête, soit il avait compris avant mais attendez que quelqu'un en parle, soit il a compris à ce moment-là, en tout cas, c'est à partir de là qu'il...

\- Qu'il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il... a commencé à me... Harceler sexuellement... On va dire... _"_

 _Je détournais le visage, honteux et embarrassé, ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que j'assumais pleinement, bien au contraire même, et je voyais au visage de Stiles qu'il était lui-même perplexe._

 _"-_ Wha... Si je m'attendais à ça. J'étais persuadé que Peter ne s'intéressait pas à toi... Alors pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi.

\- C'est Peter, il a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête. D'ailleurs, il est passé ce matin à l'appartement de Derek, ils se sont engueulé, Peter a dit un truc comme quoi il l'avait assez prévenu et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il soit là pour le voir à nouveau dans cet état... J'ai pas compris grand chose, Peter est parti en disant qu'il n'était pas prêt de remettre les pieds en ville, et Derek m'a simplement dit de ne pas m'en préoccuper.

\- Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Derek ce matin ?

\- Hé ben, je t'ai dis que j'y ai été hier soir, non ?

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es resté toute la nuit ?

\- D'accord, je te le dirais pas. _"_

 _Stiles et son sourire fier de lui, tellement habituel. Bon, que sa relation entre lui et Derek passe à la vitesse supérieure, c'était presque attendu, mais j'essayais d'encaisser cette histoire avec Peter... Avait-il réellement quitté la ville ? Pour combien de temps ? Apparemment, un long moment... Il ne voulait pas revoir quelque chose, d'après ce que j'avais compris, ça avait un rapport avec moi ou non ? Il en avait parlé avec Derek et c'était les deux seuls à comprendre la situation de toute évidence. Si ça dure, je crois que je vais devoir demander moi-même à Derek... Mais si Peter a vraiment quitté la ville, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire revenir non plus, c'était même tout le contraire._

 _En tout cas, je ne vis pas Peter ce jour-là, par contre Stiles commençait doucement à s'installer chez Derek et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au loup-garou à vrai dire même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire ou d'en faire des tonnes pour que Stiles comprenne, le seul fait qu'il ne le repousse pas était déjà mieux que tout._

 _"-_ Hé, Stiles ?

\- Ouais ? _"_

 _Quand Stilinski se retourna, il tomba sur une scène de rêve, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain, se trouvait Derek, torse nu, un petit sourire en coin presque imperceptible en voyant le regard de l'humain en le voyant comme ça._

 _"-_ ça te dit, une douche à deux ?

\- Je t'avouerais que je vais pas me faire prier... _"_

 _C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles et Derek s'embrassaient passionnément sous la douche et moi, je ne savais pas encore que l'enfer ne faisait que commencer. Même si Peter n'allait pas se montrer pendant des semaines._

\- Point de vue de Peter _-_

 _ça faisait des semaines que j'avais disparus de Beacon Hills, sous un prétexte bidon en plus. Bon, c'est vrai que je me suis déjà "disputé" en quelque sorte avec Derek parce que je lui avais dis qu'il était hors de question qu'il se mette avec Stiles s'il ne le transformait pas en loup-garou, forcément, il n'a pas voulu. Il ne voulait pas revivre le même drame que par le passé et à force d'insister, je l'ai mis en colère et il a commencé à me jeter les trucs qui lui tombaient sous la main. Je savais que je pouvais revenir une fois la colère passée, mais j'avais préféré aller embêter mon petit Scott, quelqu'un d'assez passionnant... Dans son genre. Ce que je faisais avec lui ? Je testais ses limites. Jusqu'où je pouvais aller avant qu'il ait vraiment envie de me tuer ? C'était une question, parce qu'avec lui, on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait faire n'importe quoi, il pardonne toujours. C'est affligeant et presque fascinant, surtout pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne pardonne pas. Je ne comprenais pas et au lieu d'essayer, je préférais l'éduquer. À ma sauce, bien sûr. C'est quand même plus un amusement qu'une véritable manigance comme j'en ai l'habitude._

 _Pourquoi ce revirement, tout à coup ? C'est très simple. Tout avait commencé un soir, Stiles était venu, mais pas seul, il y avait aussi Lydia, ils parlaient de quelque chose qui ne m'intéressait pas du tout avec Derek, jusqu'au moment où, allez savoir comment, la conversation a dévié et Stiles a raconté que Scott tenait une liste des gens étant loup-garou, sur son ordinateur. Autant, je sais à quel point les ordinateurs sont privés, je sais aussi à quel point il est facile de les piratés. C'était un véritable imbécile et parfois je me reprochais le fait de l'avoir transformé. C'est ainsi que je me suis rendu chez Scott en pleine nuit, sans faire un bruit et allumais son ordinateur pour tenter de trouver cette liste et la supprimer définitivement, je ne donnais pas chère de notre peau si les chasseurs tombaient sur cette liste, surtout que Scott était assez proche d'eux. Il n'a vraiment rien dans le crâne. Heureusement, je savais son identifiant et son mot de passe, qui n'étaient vraiment pas difficile à trouver..._

 _"_ Peter... _"_

 _Alors que j'étais occupé à faire ça, j'entendis Scott m'appeler et en me retournant, je m'attendais à le trouver réveiller, à se demander ce que je fais là, moi-même me préparant à l'incendier.. Mais non, il dormait. Je testais pour être sûr et c'était confirmé, il dormait vraiment profondément. J'haussais les épaules, me demandant vaguement de quoi il pouvait bien rêver mais je n'étais pas venu là pour ça. Une fois la liste détruit, je repartis sans un mot, sans un indice._

 _Cependant, dans les jours qui suivirent, Scott eut un comportement assez perturbant à mon égard, il osait à peine croiser mon regard, il se tenait à distance de moi, comme si je lui avais fais quelque chose, et ça se voyait clairement que ça m'amusait. Bien entendu, tout devint clair quand Stiles mit les pieds dans le plats et raconta que le jour où je me suis justement rendu chez Scott sans que personne le sache, il avait eu ce genre de rêve. Je me suis alors décidé de m'amuser un peu avec lui, ce que je n'avais pas fais avant, et maintenant, je le regrettais vraiment parce que finalement, c'était on ne peut plus jouissif. Scott n'en était encore qu'au début, il n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi._

 _Trois semaines et quelques jours, c'est ce qu'il fallut avant que je décide de refaire surface, enfin, si l'on peut dire. J'étais à nouveau dans la chambre de Scott, à voir comme ça, rien n'avait changé, mais j'étais sûr que lui, avait déjà changé. Je comptais bien en profiter. Il ouvrit les yeux, m'observant dans le noir._

 _"_ Peter ? C'est bien toi ? _"_

 _Scott, Scott, Scott... Tu ne devrais pas dire ça comme si tu espérais que ce soit la réalité et que je suis enfin revenu te martyriser. Ça me donne envie de faire bien pire._


	6. Where is the Dream ?

Where is the Dream ?

 _J'avais fais un rêve étrange cette nuit... J'ai rêvé que Peter me rendait visite dans ma chambre, il m'observait, me caressait la joue avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, une tendresse impossible pour un tel homme dans la réalité, puis il m'avait de me rendormir._

 _Quand je me levais ce matin-là, je me sentais aussi fatigué que quand je me suis couché, du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais, vu que les loup-garous ne ressentent pas vraiment la fatigue. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que j'avais ce sentiment, ça m'énervait. Je me sentais vidé de toute énergie._

 _À vrai dire, ça faisait très exactement, trois semaines et quatre jours – au total 25 jours – que Peter avait disparu de Beacon Hills. Personne ne savait où il était et même si j'avais du mal à y croire au début, j'avais peu à peu abandonné l'idée qu'il reviendrait. Surtout vers moi. C'est vrai, dans le fond, c'était ridicule que je puisse penser une seule seconde que si jamais il reviendrait dans cette ville, je serais le premier à qui il rendrait visite. Peu probable. J'étais même allé voir Derek pour lui demander s'il avait des nouvelles, il m'avait répondu qu'il était injoignable, autant sur portable que par mail. J'avais essayé de paraître soulagé mais je pense que maintenant nous savons tous à quel point je suis peu doué pour les mensonges. Il n'avait rien dis de plus, ce que je comprends, vu comment je devais faire de la peine à ce moment-là, il était préférable de ne rien dire. Stiles essayait bien de me changer les idées, moi j'essayais de paraître le moins déprimé possible mais ça se voyait que quelque chose me préoccupait. Ce qui m'énervait d'autant plus, penser que Peter puisse me faire cet effet juste en disparaissant du jour au lendemain alors qu'il me faisait des choses horribles... Peut-être qu'il avait raison, je voulais juste qu'on s'occupe de moi. Mes cahiers étaient remplis des ratures de son nom à présent, ça devenait vraiment perturbant... étant un Dimanche, j'appelais Stiles pour lui raconter mon rêve, c'était le seul véritablement au courant de ce qui se passait entre moi et Peter... Ou plutôt, ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de Peter._

 _"-_ Stiles, dis-moi honnêtement... Tu crois que je suis maso ?

\- C'est ce que tout le monde pense en tout cas, ça ou que tu es idiot. Voir les deux.

\- Content de l'apprendre... Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Que ça me met en valeur d'avoir un meilleur ami plus bête, mais je te rassure, vu que t'es une bombasse, ça rattrape !

\- T'as trouvé comment faire passer les critiques, toi... Je crois qu'il me manque... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- Prier pour que ça se termine ? Essayer de l'oublier ? Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Peter, c'est impossible que ça se finisse bien !

\- Mais je sais, ça ! Tu m'apprends rien ! C'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle, si c'était le cas, ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde. Surtout pour moi. _"_

 _On a continué de débattre sur la question mais finalement rien de réellement concret n'en est sorti._

 _Pendant ce temps, chez Derek, lui et Peter était sur le canapé en train de boire, comme s'ils regardaient la télé mais il n'y en avait pas._

 _"-_ Quand même... En mordant quelqu'un au hasard, quels étaient les chances que tu tombes sur quelqu'un comme Scott ?

\- Je crois que c'est le karma.

\- ...

\- Tu sais, il faut un certain équilibre dans l'univers, comme tout le monde a l'air de me prendre pour un grand méchant, il fallait que je morde quelqu'un de trop gentil...

\- Ou tu n'as simplement pas eu de chance.

\- Hé bien, c'est ce que je pensais au début mais récemment, je pense autrement.

\- Hm ?

\- Il est trop gentil pour dire non, trop niais pour ne pas tomber amoureux, mais il n'a jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme moi l'intéresserait non plus. Il est jeune, manipulable et modulable à volonté, il suffit de s'y intéresser un peu pour qu'il fasse tout ce qu'on a envie qu'il fasse.

\- Et c'est quoi l'aboutissement de tout ça ?

\- Qu'il puisse tuer.

\- Tu réalises que s'il se met à tuer, tu seras le premier sur sa liste ?

\- Qu'il puisse tuer, ne veut pas dire qu'il puisse me tuer, voyons, Derek. _"_

 _Peter eut un petit ricanement presque dédaigneux, comme si le petit Scott ne pouvait avoir rien qu'une seconde le dessus sur lui, c'était tout simplement inimaginable._

 _Revenons à moi. Ou plutôt à mon esprit perturbé parce que je commençais légèrement à me demander si je ne devenais pas fou. Allez savoir quand, ou comment, mon identifiant et mon mot de passe, jusque là inchangé, s'étaient transformés tout deux en "_ Peter _"... Je ne me souviens pas les avoir changé. Une fois l'ordinateur allumé, il y a une page qui s'affiche et ce nom affiché encore et encore à la suite, sans doute des milliers de fois. Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Je ne suis pas somnambule tout de même ? Je vire la page et vais dans mes mails, découvrant à ma grande surprise un mail de Peter. Il est vivant au moins. Bien que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait arrivé quelque chose à un type pareil. Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ce mail... Il y avait exactement 25 photos, toutes de Peter avec des filles, l'air de vraiment s'amuser, je le vois comme s'il était devant moi, en train de jubiler comme ce n'est pas permis... Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, il bouillonne. Il veut me faire enrager et ça réussit très bien. Je le hais. Je le hais tellement. Une fois les photos passées, je découvre ces quelques mots : "_ Tu sais ce que tu as à faire pour me revoir. _". Je sais, oui. Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi. Une partie de moi voulait l'écrire, de plusieurs façons différentes. Mais mes mains se bloquaient. Impossible de faire ça, il m'avait mis la rage au ventre et je me retenais de mettre mon poing dans l'écran d'ordinateur. "_ Va mourir _". C'est ce que je répondais avant d'aller me remettre dans mon lit en position fœtale. Ça me rend malade de ressentir de telles choses pour un être aussi abominable..._

 _Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Peter fit à nouveau irruption dans ma chambre comme s'il s'agissait de chez lui. Moi-même, je commence à me poser la question._

 _"-_ On dirait que tu m'attendais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais.. ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien de particulier, tu t'es mis dans la mouises tout seul, et tu le sais en plus... _"_

 _Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton entre ses doigts, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, l'air on ne peut plus satisfait. Fier de lui, même._

 _"-_ Tu m'as dis d'aller mourir, mais une fois que je suis devant toi, tu ne fais pas grand chose...

\- La ferme...

\- Tu bouillonnes de rage, je le sais, tu devrais laisser sortir cette rage...

\- La ferme.. !

\- À moins que tu préfères pleurer comme la petite fillette que tu es ?

\- La ferme ! _"_

 _Je me levais d'un bond pour l'attraper par le col et le plaquer avec force contre le mur, ça ne le fit même pas sourciller, en fait. Ça l'amusait toujours. Il n'attendait que ça, que je laisse mes émotions prendre le contrôle. Hé bien, il va être servis. Après une légère hésitation, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me suis mis à l'embrasser avidement. Un baiser auquel il répondit, mais je sentais toujours son sourire s'étirer malgré tout. Une fois terminé, je baissais la tête sans trop savoir ni quoi faire, ni où poser mon regard._

 _"-_ Je te déteste...

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux... _"_

 _Il attrapa une de mes mains qui le tenait encore fermement et la porta à ses lèvres pour passer lentement la langue dessus, comme s'il allait me manger. Je frissonnais assez violemment._

 _"-_ Déshabille-toi, Scott... _" Voyant que je ne bougeais pas du tout, vu que je n'en étais pas encore au point de faire tout ce qu'il me dit les yeux fermés non plus, il reprit. "-_ Tu ne veux pas ? Très bien... _"_

 _Ce fut à son tour de m'attraper pour m'amener vers le lit, il s'assit et sortit le plus naturellement du monde, son gros engin. Je ne réalisais pas encore la situation lorsqu'il m'attira entre ses jambes._

 _"-_ Aujourd'hui, tu vas utiliser ta bouche. _"_

 _J'écarquillais les yeux, alors celle-là, il ne me l'avait pas encore faite. J'allais rétorquer quand il ne me laissa pas le choix en m'attrapant par les cheveux et mettre son membre dans ma bouche. Me forçant pour ainsi dire. Confus et inexpérimenté dans le domaine, j'essayais finalement de faire ce qu'il me demandait._

 _"-_ Utilise un peu plus ta langue... _"_

 _Je suivais même ses conseils, me laissant un peu aller à mes instincts, vu que c'est tout ce que j'avais pour m'aider et il semblait apprécier. Il n'y avait pas que lui pour tout avouer, je n'avais plus rien fais depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu et je me sens un peu frustré, alors penser que je suis en train de lui faire ce genre de chose, ça me fait sentir tout drôle et c'est loin de lui échapper._

 _Je sens que cette nuit va encore être courte._


	7. The Dreamer and The Realistic

The Dreamer and The Realistic.

 _Vous avez déjà dormi par terre dans votre propre chambre parce qu'un autre y prend toute la place ? Personnellement, ça vient juste de m'arriver, je pourrais m'énerver, mais réveiller Peter est inenvisageable. J'ai déjà pris assez cher comme ça. Je regrette presque quand il me prenait pour un nounours._

 _Vous vous demandez comment ça se passe entre Derek et Stiles ? Croyez-moi c'est vraiment une toute autre histoire. Rien à voir avec la mienne. Je peux vous raconter cette discussion qui a eu lieu une semaine après la disparition de Peter qui, au final, n'avait rien de mystérieuse. Derek était tranquillement dans son canapé en train d'essayer de se concentrer sur la lecture d'un livre. Chose difficile quand il avait la tête de Stiles sur ses genoux qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter._

 _"-_ Dis, Derek ?

\- Hm ?

\- Ça fait une semaine maintenant qu'on se fréquente de plus en plus... Je pensais en discuter avec mon père, il va bien finir par se poser des questions...

\- Alors attends, tu veux qu'on annonce au sheriff, qui est donc armé, qui connait le point faible des loup-garous, qui connait même des chasseurs, que son fils encore mineur sort avec un type beaucoup plus âgé, et un loup-garou qui plus est ? Chouette idée, j'avoue.

\- Il va bien falloir lui dire à un moment donné de toute façon.

\- Le plus tard possible. En plus, on parle d'un type qui n'arrête pas de retrouver son fils dans des lieux et situations improbables... Il se posera pas de question.

\- Dis-le si tu veux pas officialiser notre relation !

\- L'officialiser ça voudrait dire se marier...

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire !

\- Oui, et tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir. _"_

 _Ils ont plus ou moins clos le débat qui revenait de temps en temps sur le tapis. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard, pour le moment, le matin se léve chez moi et alors que je me prépare, je lance des petits regards de temps en temps à Peter, lui râlant dessus intérieurement, il est tout étalé sur le lit, en simple boxer._

 _"-_ Peter, tu devrais te lever... Partir... Le matin est là... _"_

 _Pas de réponse, j'essaie même à plusieurs reprises de le réveiller sans pour autant le toucher, mais sans succès. J'attrape finalement un oreiller et le balance sur sa tête._

 _"-_ Scott... Je vais finir par croire que t'es suicidaire... _" Fit-il sans même bouger._

 _"-_ C'est le matin ! Lève-toi, maintenant, tu peux pas rester là !

\- Hm... Et pourquoi je pourrais pas ? C'est toi qui va m'en déloger ?

\- T'es vraiment insupportable... Enfin, je comprends que tu sois fatigué... à baiser avec une fille différente chaque jour !

\- Tu sais, la jalousie est une preuve de manque de confiance en soi...

\- N'importe quoi, la jalousie, c'est une preuve d'am... Non, en fait, tu as raison, c'est tout à fais ça. _"_

 _Et là, cette fois Peter bougea enfin, il releva la tête et me fixa avec un grand sourire, l'air de jubiler comme ce n'est pas permis._

 _"-_ Tu ne voulais pas dire autre chose ?

\- Non.

\- Tu peux le dire, tu sais, c'est quelque chose de facile à deviner avec toi.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu mens très mal.

\- Je dois aller au lycée.

\- Reviens vite.

\- Et pourquoi ?.. Non, finalement, j'ai pas envie de savoir. J'y vais. _"_

 _Je ne laissais pas plus de temps à Peter de parler et je partais pour le lycée. Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à le retrouver quelques heures plus tard justement dans ce lycée. Je voulais l'ignorer, mais dans le couloir, il ne fixait que moi, avec grande insistance et ce petit sourire en coin qui le caractérise tant. À force qu'on vienne me demander pourquoi il était là et pourquoi je n'allais pas le voir, essayant désespérément de cacher la situation, bien que Stiles soit au courant, je finis un peu à contrecœur à venir vers lui et lui attrapais le bras pour le conduire dans les vestiaires, vide heureusement à cette heure-ci._

 _"-_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend de venir ici ?

\- Ho, je passais dans le coin... Et je me disais que je devrais passer voir si tu n'étais toujours pas d'accord pour me supplier.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Je pourrais disparaître à nouveau... _"_

 _J'écarquillais les yeux. Il était sérieux. Avec son sourire suffisant. Ma douleur, ça lui plaisait, quelle soit physique ou mental, il adorait ça. Me voir me débattre entre mes rêves et la réalité, ça lui faisait prendre son pied mais à un point que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer._

 _"-_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu vas être à nouveau jaloux...

\- Pourquoi je serais jaloux ?!

\- Tu l'as dis plus tôt.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dis !

\- Ho, tu l'as pensé tellement fort, c'est tout comme.

\- Je ne t'aime pas !

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dis.

\- T... Tu... Tu fais vraiment tout pour me mettre hors de moi !

\- Quel sens de la déduction, bravo Sherlock. _"_

 _Fit-il avec ironie, se fichant à nouveau de moi comme il en a l'habitude, puis il m'attrapa pour me plaquer contre un des vestiaires et mordre mon oreille. Je tenais fermement son épaule, comme si je voulais le repousser._

 _"-_ Arrête ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire !

\- Scott, voyons, tu sais très bien que c'est trop tard pour me repousser... Je vais te faire des misères et tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que prier pour que personne ne nous surprenne. _"_

 _Je n'avais rien à répondre, rien du tout, parce que le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il avait raison, il le savait. Il en savait bien trop, peut-être même plus que moi qui ne savait même pas être honnête avec mes sentiments. Il profita de ma confusion pour m'attraper par les cheveux et me traîner de force sous les douches. Il me colla de force au carrelage froid du mur et enleva mes vêtements les uns après les autres, ou plutôt, les arracha._

 _"-_ Mets-toi à quatre pattes... à moins que tu préfères que je te force comme je sais si bien le faire ? Je pense que tu aimes ça... _"_

 _Comment... Comment un homme aussi abominable pouvait exister... Comment je faisais pour le laisser faire de moi ce qu'il veut... Je sens une douleur dans ma poitrine, elle s'intensifie à chaque fois que je recroise le chemin de Peter. J'aimerais pouvoir penser que de la haine, vraiment. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je me laisse finalement glisser au sol pour me mettre dans la position qu'il a demandé, aussi humiliante soit-elle. Il ne tarde pas à m'attraper par les fesses pour me prendre assez violemment, heureusement après cette nuit, c'est encore bien détendu et à présent on peut dire que je prends mon pied aussi, je ne saurais dire si c'est un mal ou un bien. Je sens ses mains sur mon corps alors qu'il fait de puissants vas et viens en moi, il me murmure à l'oreille._

 _"-_ Tu es à moi... Tu peux l'accepter et je t'accorderais quelques privilèges, ou te débattre en vain et que je te prive de tout... Il faut choisir, Scott... _"_

 _Sur ces paroles, il me mordait la nuque assez férocement, me culbutant sauvagement sur le sol des douches. J'essayais d'étouffer ma voix mais ça n'a jamais été facile avec lui, en tout cas, je ne lui répondais pas pour le moment. Même si mon cerveau serait en état de fonctionner actuellement, je ne saurais quoi répondre, il s'agissait de Peter, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et un refus était inenvisageable. Je le savais bien._

 _Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire de moi sa chose..._


	8. Ideal Dream

Ideal Dream.

 _Au bout des 25 jours où avaient disparus Peter, Stiles avaient finalement réussis à convaincre Derek de parler de leur relation à son père. Juste avant que l'oncle redonne signe de vie, en fait. Le loup-garou toqua à la porte accompagné de Stiles, attendant que le Sheriff ouvre la porte, celui-ci fut surprit de les voir tous les deux et se demanda s'il se passait encore quelque chose de grave. Il les invita à entrer pour parler au calme, Derek et Stiles se lançaient des regards assez inquiet, l'air de se demander qui aller être le premier à faire le pas. Ce fut finalement le loup-garou qui brisa la silence._

 _"-_ Alors voilà, Mr Stilinski... ça fait déjà presque un mois que je fréquente votre fils, et j'aimerais bien continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par fréquenter ?

\- On sort ensemble, Papa.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse blesser votre fils, et j'attendrais sa majorité pour le toucher.

\- Quoi ? _"_

 _Stiles étaient abasourdis de ce qu'il entendait, Derek ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas était plus loin que des baisers ou quelques caresses mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse attendre si longtemps pour aller plus loin dans leur relation. Il avait 17 ans, s'il attendait sa majorité, ça faisait 4 ans d'attente... Derek ne devait pas réaliser que c'était long pour un humain._

 _"-_ Tu aurais pu m'en parle avant de décider ça !

\- ça me semblait évident...

\- Ce n'est pas évident pour un adolescent pour un adolescent comme moi, qui a des besoins à satisfaire !

\- Stiles... Tu es sûr de vouloir parler de ça devant ton père ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude... écoutez, Derek, je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez trouver à mon fils mais le fait est que les choses sont comme elles sont et je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Tant que vous prenez soin de lui, tout ira bien. _"_

 _Et c'est ainsi que se conclut plus ou moins cette partie de l'histoire, même si Stiles comptait bien reparler de cette histoire, de ne pas le toucher avant sa majorité._

 _Pour en revenir à moi, après cette histoire dans les vestiaires du lycée, Peter avait à nouveau disparus pendant 2 jours entiers, et à vrai dire, je ne me souvenais même pas comment j'étais rentré chez moi. Je sais que j'avais séché les cours à la suite de ce qu'avait fais Peter, j'étais rentré directement chez moi sans y penser et je m'étais écroulé dans mon lit. Je me sentais vidé. Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce qu'il allait faire sa réapparition, lorsque ce matin-là, je l'ai trouvé endormi à mes cotés. Ce n'était pas tout. Il avait une blessure assez imposante sur l'épaule qui avait déchiré le vêtement au passage. C'était étrange... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il ne guérisse pas. Je me relevais un peu pour regarder son visage endormi, puisqu'il était dos à moi. C'était rare de pouvoir le regarder dormir, surtout quand il nous prenait pour une peluche ou nous virait carrément du lit._

 _"-_ Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? _"_

 _Pourquoi je le réveille ? Et pourquoi je le laisserais dormir, d'abord ? Il fait comme si c'était chez lui, il rentre, repart, disparaît et reviens quand ça lui chante, c'est pas un moulin ici !_

 _"-_ Hm... ça ne te regarde pas... _" Il me chassait doucement avec sa main, comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte qui lui tournait autour._

 _"-_ Quand même un petit peu puisque visiblement, je suis la première personne que tu viens voir...

\- Je ne suis pas venu te voir, j'ai juste emprunté ton lit, ce n'est pas pareil... _"_

 _Je soupirais doucement et continuait de l'observer avant d'embrasser son épaule, je le sentis se tendre sous ce geste._

 _"-_ Hé, je suis pas assez faible pour ne pas pouvoir te faire voler à travers la pièce.

\- Ok, j'ai compris, pas de tendresse, hein...

\- Ni tout ce qui l'entoure, j'ai déjà ma dose avec Derek et Stiles à l'appartement. _"_

 _Je tournais les yeux au ciel, cet homme n'est vraiment pas normal... Je me demande ce qu'il aime à part être méchant et faire souffrir les gens... Je pose finalement ma main sur la blessure pour la guérir, ce qui se produit, mais je ne peux pas dire que ça me fait du bien, au contraire. Il me regarde._

 _"-_ Tu es vraiment dans le haut du panier des masochistes toi... Tu guéris ton bourreau ?

\- Comme ça au moins tu saliras pas tout le lit !

\- Une compresse aurait suffit.

\- Hé, si je ne suis pas gentil avec toi, qui le saura ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on soit gentil avec moi !

\- Donc, tu n'aimes pas qu'on soit gentil avec toi... Et c'est moi le masochiste ?

\- C'est moi le sadique dans l'histoire, n'inverse pas les rôles.

\- Sadique ou tout simplement allergique à toute forme d'affection ?

\- Tu joues les psychologues toi, maintenant ?

\- Vas-y, montre-moi que tu sais montrer de l'affection ?

\- Montre-moi que tu sais faire quelque chose de méchant.

\- Si j'étais méchant, en plus d'être comme je suis, ça ferait longtemps que je n'aurais plus aucun ami. Comme toi.

\- Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

\- J'en déduis que je suis de bonne compagnie, vu que tu es venu te réfugier ici...

\- Tu es un passe-temps comme un autre.

\- Quelle mauvaise foi... _"_

 _Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup forcer pour le mettre complètement sur le dos et lui grimper dessus, pouvant ainsi l'observer d'un peu plus prés et voir complètement son visage. Il restait imperturbable._

 _"-_ Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Quelle importance ? Tu t'inquiète pour moi, peut-être ?

\- Oui...

\- Il faut vraiment t'imposer des limites...

\- On verra ça une autre fois. _"_

 _Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler plus, je le faisais taire en embrassant ses lèvres des miennes. Je savais parfaitement ce qui m'attendait mais je ne pourrais même pas m'en plaindre, parce que cette fois, c'est moi qui ai fait clairement le premier pas vers ce qui est devenu mon enfer assez régulièrement. Je sais que je dois passer pour un fou, que cette histoire n'a absolument pas de sens, que je souffrirais sans doute toujours, mais j'aime comme Peter me possède. Je ne peux même plus le nier. Mes mains caresses ses bras jusqu'à venir entremêler mes doigts au sien, l'embrassant avec passion, il ne me repousse pas. Il répond au baiser, comme s'il s'y attendait depuis déjà un moment. Ça fait partis de son plan. Je ne sais pas quel plan, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça doit en faire partis._

 _"-_ Déshabille-toi. _"_

 _M'ordonna-t-il sur un ton autoritaire, me faisant légèrement frisonner. Je me redresse pour pouvoir enlever mon tee-shirt et mon boxer, sentant son regard brûlant sur moi, il me met mal à l'aise mais en même temps, me donne tellement envie de plus. Je ne sais plus résister à Peter. Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su. Il continue de m'observer nu sur lui sans un mot, il ne semble pas attendre quelque chose, il prend juste plaisir à me regarder ainsi. Soumis à lui. Écoutant ses ordres. Puis, il m'attrape pour me plaquer contre le lit, se mettant à nouveau en position de force et me dominant entièrement. Un petit sourire sur le visage. Il profite de sa victoire. Il passe la main dans mes cheveux tout en venant mordre ma nuque, son autre main caressant une de mes cuisses. Je sens sa chaleur m'envahir. Il ne tarde pas à me faire sien comme il en a l'habitude à présent. Il n'y a plus besoin de mots, on sait. Je sais que je l'aime, il le sait aussi. Je sais qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi et qu'il peut me laisser tomber à tout moment. Alors j'ai décidé de profiter du moment présent, du moins, pour le moment, vu que je ne peux pas lui en demander plus. C'est Peter, il doit être au maximum de son affection, là. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, c'est tout à fait normal de ne pas être comme moi qui tombe amoureux du premier venu..._


	9. Not a Sweet Dream

Not a Sweet Dream.

 _Ce n'était pas ma journée. J'aurais préféré être à la place de Derek, ça s'était passé ce matin pour lui, quand Peter était revenu une fois de plus à l'appartement, une fois que Stiles était parti en cours. Il passait le plus clair de son temps chez Derek et c'était devenu beaucoup plus difficile de pouvoir parler à Derek sans Stiles dans les parages. Peter essaya d'être le plus naturel possible._

 _"-_ Alors, ça se passe bien avec Stiles ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois ?

\- C'est toujours non.

\- Mais quel entêté ! Il va bien falloir que tu le transforme lui aussi à un moment donné !

\- Ou pas.

\- Sinon c'est moi qui le ferais.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te tue.

\- Mais enfin Derek... Il a plus de chance de mourir en tant qu'humain, qu'à cause d'une morsure de loup-garou !

\- Je suis là pour le protéger.

\- De quoi ? De tout ? Tu te prends pour Dieu ?

\- Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Scott ?

\- ... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Stiles me raconte tout ce que Scott lui dit, tu sais.

\- Il n'y a vraiment plus de vie privée en ce bas monde... C'est un jouet amusant, rien de plus.

\- Il parait que la nouvelle de l'école lui tourne autour.

\- Encore une nouvelle ?

\- Tu peux commencer à pleurer. _"_

 _Se moqua Derek, voulant dire par-là que Peter allait perdre contre cette fille, après tout, c'était toujours comme ça avec Scott, il tombait amoureux, se trouvait un autre amour, retombait amoureux et ainsi de suite, rien de plus normal qu'on ne puisse pas avoir confiance en ses sentiments. Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment que son oncle ne s'abaisserait pas à pleurer pour ça, il avait une autre façon d'agir. Ce même oncle qui restait là, les bras croisés, l'expression interdite._

 _"-_ Ne fais pas de bêtises.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Je connais cette expression...

\- Tu te fais des idées... _"_

 _Peter esquissa un sourire, en fait Derek n'avait pas tord du tout, bien qu'il le préférerait mais ne s'en mêla pas plus que ça, c'était le problème de Scott à présent. Il en avait presque de la peine pour lui, mais du moment que Peter ne s'en prenait pas à Stiles, ça lui allait très bien. Scott était devenu la parfaite diversion pour l'oncle de Derek. C'est pour ça qu'il avait abordé ce sujet quand ça devenait épineux pour lui, maintenant Peter n'y pensait plus du tout. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son petit ami pour le moment, il ne lui dirait pas de surtout ne pas mêler de l'histoire entre Scott, la nouvelle et Peter sinon c'est exactement ce que Stiles allait faire, il préférait donc l'attendre sagement, puisque maintenant il venait directement chez lui sans même faire de détour._

 _Pour en revenir à ma situation, je peux vous affirmer que tout s'est passé si vite. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien voir venir. Et quand le grand Peter Hale débarqua au milieu du couloir, Hailey, la nouvelle, était en train de m'embrasser. Et pas à moitié. Quand elle me relâcha, j'étais encore surpris mais sentant ce regard dont j'avais l'habitude sur moi, je tournais le visage vers Peter qui était à peu prés à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait plus, n'exprimait rien alors que je me décomposais sur place. Je regardais à nouveau la fille, puis encore Peter, qui tournait les talons à présent... Quoi ? C'était tout ? Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais repoussé la fille et je courrais après Peter._

 _"-_ Peter, attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! _" Il s'arrêta et se tourna un peu vers moi, dédaigneux._

 _"-_ Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

\- Tu crois que moi... Et elle... Alors que pas du tout !

\- Et alors ?

\- Comment ça, et alors ?

\- Tu penses quoi, toi ? Que je suis jaloux ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais, et avec qui tu le fais...

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Évidemment, dans l'histoire il n'y en a qu'un seul qui aime l'autre, et ce n'est certainement pas moi."

 _Il se détourna et reprit tranquillement son chemin comme si de rien n'était, et moi, je restais planté là à le regarder partir, j'avais beau savoir qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il me le dise aussi franchement, ça me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre... Non... Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça... Je dois trouver quelque chose..._

 _"-_ Mais tu as dis que je t'appartenais ! _" Et apparemment, je ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose. Ni pire. Un sourire en coin, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, on ne peut plus fier de lui._

 _"-_ Tu n'avais pas répondu. _"_

 _Il me tendit la main, m'invitant visiblement à le suivre. Je ne savais pas exactement où il voulait m'emmener, peut-être dans son royaume de perfidie. Peu importe, car je le suivais les yeux fermés. Je prenais sa main. Prêt à la suivre en enfer s'il le fallait. Bon, il ne m'emmena pas jusque là puisqu'on revint chez moi. Ça doit être un endroit qu'il aime bien, finalement. Pas jaloux, pas jaloux... Vu la vitesse à laquelle je me retrouve nu dans mon lit, j'ai quand même quelques doutes. Je passe la main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il est au dessus de moi et me mord la peau._

 _"-_ Peter... Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre cette fille et moi...

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle me tourne autour depuis son arrivé mais j'ai toujours essayé de la repousser sans la blessée... Et là elle s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser, je m'y attendais pas...

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à la repousser quitte à la blesser.

\- Peter, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça...

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu préfères qui entre elle et moi ?

\- Toi, bien sûr... _"_

 _Je souris doucement, venant l'embrasser avec une envie non -dissimulée. Je me sentais de plus en plus proche de Peter. Je me sentais bien en ce moment, même si j'ignorais où cette relation nous conduirait. Connaissant l'homme à mes cotés, je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder à basculer dans une noirceur que je connais à présent que trop bien. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à la lâcher. Je m'accroche à lui, le serre de toute mes force ce qui le fait légèrement grogner, il ne tarde pas à me pénétrer brutalement. Ardemment. Il ne m'aime peut-être pas, mais je suis sien, c'est suffisant pour l'instant. Il m'attrape les bras et me fait lâcher prise pour les plaquer contre le lit, il continue ses vas et viens, plus vite, plus profond, me faisant gémir comme il le désire. Crier son nom, aussi. Il apprécie beaucoup et ça se sent. Même si je m'en plaignais, même si c'était douloureux avant, à présent j'adore ces moments et je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est à ce moment que je suis le plus proche de lui. Où il me touche et je peux le toucher aussi. Où seul le plaisir et suffisant à comprendre. Les gens peuvent bien croire ce qu'ils voudront, le seul que je peux aimer de cette façon, c'est lui. Parce que Peter ne peut être possédé par personne mais il en possède une seule. Du moins, je crois. J'espère, être un minimum spécial pour lui. Je ne peux pas lui demander. Puis, il se stoppe en plein ébat alors que j'arrivais à un point culminant. Tout sourire._

 _"-_ Supplie-moi. _" ça, c'est en quelque sorte le début de sa punition pour avoir laissé une autre m'embrasser, je sais qu'autre chose viendra plus tard. Oui, même si lui, ça ne l'a pas dérangé d'aller voir ailleurs._

 _"-_ T'es vraiment un sale type...

\- Je sais, merci.

\- Hum... S'il te plait... Peter... Laisse-moi venir han... _"_

 _Un sourire satisfait et c'est reparti, il y va plus sauvagement, revenant m'embrasser, langoureusement, mordre ma langue en griffant mes bras. Il me marque de toute part tout en sachant que ça va disparaître juste après. Ce n'est pas important, il me marque ailleurs aussi, l'esprit, le cœur, peut-être même l'âme..._


	10. You not Dream

You not Dream.

 _Je ne dirais pas que tout s'est passé si vite. Je dirais plutôt que ça s'est passé tout simplement. Comment, pourquoi, de quelle façon ça avait dégénéré de cette façon, je n'arrivais pas encore à me l'expliquer. Je ne pense pas que Peter puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce que je ressens en ce moment, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça puisse l'intéresser. Son simple bonheur lui suffisait. Je pensais que son bonheur m'était suffisant, mais visiblement je me trompais. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il cherchait à me faire réaliser ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai aucune réponse précise en ce moment, j'ai l'esprit embrouillé de question auxquelles je ne peux même pas répondre seul._

 _Ça s'était passé la lendemain où il m'avait surpris au lycée avec cette fille, la nouvelle... Elle n'était pas venu ce jour-là, mais je n'étais pas encore devenu assez paranoïaque pour penser à un quelconque rapport avec Peter. Il voulait me faire souffrir, moi, pas une inconnue qui me tournait autour. Surtout que ça lui donnait des excuses de plus pour pouvoir me punir. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu besoin d'une quelconque excuse pour ça. Cependant, un peu plus tard dans la journée, je reçus avec surprise, un message de Peter, me demandant de le rejoindre à l'endroit où on s'était rencontré, là où il m'avait mordu. Évidemment, j'y suis allé. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, j'aurais peut-être dû demander à quelqu'un de m'accompagner. Je ne sais pas me débrouiller seul, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Si j'ai une meute, ce n'est pas pour faire beau. Mais j'étais tellement habitué à Peter maintenant, je ne m'étais pas douté une seule seconde de ce qu'il avait prévu. C'est bien là tout le soucis. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, imaginez ma surprise quand je vis Hailey, écroué à l'arbre. Des couteaux enfoncés dans ses mains, l'empêchant de bouger alors que le sang coulait abondamment de ses mains, elle avait l'air de souffrir, elle était blanche comme une morte, je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était déjà pas très loin de son dernier souffle de vie. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?_

 _"-_ Alors, tu apprécies le spectacle, Scott ? _" Je sursautais presque en entendant Peter arriver derrière moi. Je mis un petit moment avant de remettre mes idées en place, regardant Peter et Hailey tour à tour._

 _"-_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je pense que ça me parait évident. Elle a touché à ce qui m'appartenait.

\- Elle ne mérite pas ça !

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui a dis que tu me préférais à elle ?

\- Si... Mais je n'ai jamais voulu aller jusque là !

\- Ho ça, je le sais bien... Pourtant, c'est le moment de me montrer que tu tiens à moi.

\- Je ne vais pas tuer quelqu'un pour te faire plaisir !

\- C'est bien dommage, Scott, parce que ton amour fadasse, je n'en ai que faire. Si tu n'es pas prêt à tuer pour moi, alors à quoi bon me courir après ?

\- Donne-moi au moins une meilleure raison que ça !

\- Tu veux une meilleure raison ? D'accord. C'est sa faute, si j'étais blessé la dernière fois. Elle voulait se rapprocher de toi parce qu'elle savait que nous sommes proche l'un de l'autre. _"_

 _Silence. Long silence même. J'essayais d'enregistrer ce qu'il me disait, si je comprenais bien.. C'était elle la méchante ? Et moi, j'étais censé le croire sur parole ? Peter ? Il pouvait mentir tout comme dire la vérité, je n'en savais rien. Il s'approcha et me mit un couteau spécial dans les mains._

 _"-_ Tue-là. Achève-là. C'est la seule chose qu'il reste à faire.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Tu aurais pu appeler n'importe qui, ou même l'achever toi-même, alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que comme tout loup-garou, un jour tu seras certainement amené à devoir tué, et ce jour-là, l'hésitation n'aura pas sa place. Je préfère t'en donner l'occasion et que tu me montre que tu en es capable... _"_

 _Il avait beau me dire ça, j'en étais justement incapable, je ne pouvais pas laisser les autres gérer ce genre de choses ? Ce n'était pas mon rayon, et franchement, avoir du sang sur les mains ne me donnait pas envie. C'est là que je la vis. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment elle s'était détaché, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle était, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle était à présent derrière Peter, prêt à l'attaquer, et je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai agis. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Peter se faire blesser à nouveau, me transformant dans la seconde, je le virais du passage pour sauter sur Hailey et enfoncer cette lame dans son corps. Profondément. J'entendis son dernier souffle. Et l'instant d'après, elle s'était transformé en tas de cendre. On ne retrouverait jamais rien d'elle._

 _J'étais à genou par terre alors qu'il commençait un peu à pleuvoir, je redevenais calme, trop calme, mon esprit était vide. J'avais tué quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je l'avais fais pour Peter. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur mes mains et pourtant j'avais l'impression que si. Je me souviens avoir senti la main de Peter sur mon épaule, et l'avoir repousser avant de me lever et de partir en courant. Je courrais, encore et encore, sous la pluie glaciale. Je laissais mes pas me guider à travers la forêt. Me guider jusque chez Stiles. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant, la présence de mon meilleur ami... Mais il n'était pas là._

 _( Petit ce chapitre 10 mais sombre, pauvre Scott, il n'a pas fini d'en voir. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens lisent cette fanfic, en tout cas j'espère que jusque là ça vous plait ;) )_


	11. Dream to be continued

Dream to be continued...

 _Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté là, à attendre sur le pas de la porte, sagement assis, attendant que quelqu'un daigne apparaître. J'essayais de ne pas penser. De ne pas me souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se penser, je n'allais pas non plus chez Derek, Derek ne faisant pas partie des personne que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment. Je n'envoyais pas de messages d'au secours à Stiles non plus. J'attendais simplement. Peut-être que ça me faisait du bien de me retrouver un peu seul, peut-être, ce n'était pas sûr non plus. Je n'avais pas les idées claires, loin de là. Finalement, ce fut le sheriff Stilinski qui arriva en premier, il sembla surpris de me trouver là._

 _"-_ Bonjour Scott, tu attends Stiles ?

\- Oui... Je crois...

\- Tu crois ? Tu as l'air... Chamboulé. Quelque chose est arrivé ?

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Alors entre, tu me raconteras à l'intérieur. _"_

 _Un peu las, je me levais tout de même pour le suivre à l'intérieur, c'était un peu comme ma deuxième maison ici, pourtant ça faisait un bail que je n'y avais plus mis les pieds. Je m'assis sur la canapé du salon en attendant que le Sheriff qui est parti dans la cuisine, daigne se montrer à nouveau. Il revint finalement avec une boisson chaude, un chocolat plus précisément, qu'il me tendit. Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête en la prenant et soupirais d'aise en la buvant. Ça faisait du bien. Mon silence doit sans doute en dire plus que si je parlais, ça se voit que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, tendu, voir un peu nerveux. Préoccupé surtout. Chamboulé était le mot approprié._

 _"-_ Mr Stilinski... Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un à cause de votre travail ?

\- Hé bien... ça n'a rien de glorieux, mais oui, ça m'est arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti ? Est-ce... Qu'on s'en remet ?

\- Scott... je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est t'es arrivé, mais si ce que tu as fais était la seule chose à faire, alors tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. J'ai confiance en toi, Stiles aussi, on sait que tu ne ferais pas de mal par plaisir.

\- Même si vous dites ça... Ce n'est pas aussi facile...

\- ça prendra un peu de temps, mais ça ira. Pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Stiles pour qu'il vienne en parler avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il a l'air tellement heureux en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de lui causer des soucis... Et puis, je crois que j'ai perdu mon portable dans la forêt... Non, je pense que ça va aller, on en discutera un autre jour, merci d'avoir discuté avec moi, Mr Stilinski.

\- Pas de soucis, passe quand tu veux. _"_

 _J'esquissais un faible sourire. Hochement de tête cordial et je suis ressorti de là. Je suis retourné chez moi à pied, traînant un peu la patte, profitant presque du froid de l'hiver qui s'annonçait. Il ne pleuvait plus, c'était déjà ça. Je me demandais si Peter était retourné chez Derek ou s'il était parti refaire je ne sais trop quoi... Je me demande quelle tête il tirait quand je l'ai repoussé. Ce n'était pas contre lui. C'était juste moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais fais. J'étais en colère et déçu de moi-même, il devait bien y avoir une autre solution et pourtant... Je l'avais tué de mes mains... Peut-être que Peter avait raison. Peut-être que j'étais un tueur à présent. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je rentrais chez moi, enfin, je vaguais un peu à travers la maison mais il n'y avait personne, bien sûr. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour allumer mon ordinateur et essayer de trouver quelque chose de distrayant. Une comédie romantique. Ça me changerait des loup-garous, des meurtres, du sang, des créatures bizarres, de Peter qui me prend pour sa chose aussi... Même un truc complètement niais m'allait, si seulement ça pouvait me changer un minimum les idées._

 _Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir dans mon siège, quelques minutes me suffirent en fait. Je me sentais tellement vidé, las, rien ne se passait comme prévu et ça me fatiguais. Tout ça. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de réconfort, que j'ai eu un peu par le père de Stiles, je veux bien l'accorder, mais ça ne vaut pas les personnes à qui je tiens plus que tout... Stiles... Ma mère... Peter... J'aimais le temps où je me sentais entouré. Où je ne courrais pas en vain derrière un loup-garou qui n'en avait certainement plus rien à faire maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Je ne me réveillais même pas quand le loup-garou en question entra dans ma chambre sans un bruit. Il éteignit mon ordinateur et me prit dans ses bras pour me coucher dans le lit. Je sentais sa chaleur. Son odeur. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux, le sentant contre moi sous la couverture._

 _"-_ Peter...

\- Je suis là.

\- J'ai froid... _"_

 _Dans mon dos, il passa ses bras autour de mon corps, me faisant doucement frisonner. Je me sentais mieux. Plus apaisé._

 _"-_ Tu ne peux pas avoir froid, tu es un loup-garou... _"_

 _Je ne répondis pas à cette remarque, ça ne servait à rien, on savait lui et moi que je n'avais pas vraiment froid, simplement besoin de chaleur. Je refermais les yeux et me rendormis aussitôt. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions sur la présence de Peter, trop fatigué pour cela. Je n'avais plus la moindre envie de me prendre la tête avec lui._

 _En fait, Peter revenait de chez Derek, il était partis là-bas demander s'ils m'avaient vus ou croisés, bref, s'ils avaient des nouvelles de moi. Non seulement, ils n'en avaient pas mais n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu m'arriver. Ce qui était le plus préoccupant pour le moment, à leur yeux, c'était tout de même l'oncle de Derek. Ils étaient restés silencieux un petit moment après la départ de celui-ci._

 _"-_ Derek... C'est moi où il s'est passé un truc grave ?

\- Honnêtement... C'est bien la première fois que je vois Peter s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un.

\- Tu crois qu'on lui a fais un lavage de cerveau ? Ou qu'on nous l'ait changé ?

\- ... Nan... On ne peut pas changer Peter.

\- On a pas eu une hallucination collective non plus ! Je vais appeler Scott, j'en saurais certainement plus. _"_

 _C'est ainsi que Stiles essaya d'appeler sur mon portable que j'avais perdu en forêt, puis chez moi, mais je ne l'entendis pas vu que je dormais déjà. Dans les bras confortable et chaud de l'autre Hale. Stiles regarda Derek._

 _"-_ ça ne répond pas, il faut que j'aille voir.

\- Tu devrais laisser Peter gérer.

\- Mais il avait l'air inquiet !

\- Raison de plus.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- J'en suis sûr. C'est Peter. Il n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas par orgueil mal placé, c'est qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

\- Donc je reste ici et je ne fais rien ?

\- Que tu restes ici, ça te changerait de quand tu te mêles de tout, que tu ne fasses rien, ce n'est pas une fatalité...

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a dis à mon père qu'il ne me toucherait pas avant que j'ai la majorité ?

\- Exact, j'ai dis que je ne te toucherais pas. Mais pas l'inverse. _"_

 _Un sourire en coin, Derek fixait Stiles, presque fier de lui, alors que l'humain le fixa un moment, le temps de réaliser ses paroles, avant de dévier le regard tout en rougissant._

 _"-_ ça... ça c'est... C'est franchement pas du jeu, Derek...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me toucher ?

\- C'est pas que je veux pas... Tu sais bien... Je n'ai jamais fais ce genre de chose, j'ai pas envie que tu me trouves nul non plus...

\- Ne te fais pas prier. _"_

 _Au final, Stiles releva son petit minois pour venir embrasser un peu timidement Derek, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ni la dernière. Il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que le loup-garou approfondissait le baiser. Dévorant ses lèvres. Le loup enleva doucement la veste du petit chaperon rouge alors que Stiles relâchait sa nuque pour venir caresser le torse du ténébreux sous son tee-shirt. Ses mains froides se réchauffant à son contact. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, ardemment, passionnément. À la différence de moi et Peter, ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'envoyer en l'air pour comprendre qu'ils s'aiment, ils n'étaient pas incertains de trouver quelqu'un à leur réveil..._

 _Je me demande si les choses vont restés ainsi encore longtemps, moi, courant après Peter. Peter, s'amusant de cette situation et de pouvoir faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Le parfait amour de Stiles et Derek. Stiles qui commence à zapper mon existence. Demain, j'aimerais que les choses changent, sans forcément redevenir comme avant, simplement qu'elles changent._


	12. The Dream is a Nightmare

The Dream is a Nightmare.

 _Je me réveillais peu après le levé du soleil, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps alors que ça faisait à peine six heures. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'émanation de chaleur à coté de moi, autrement connu sous le nom de Peter Hale. Il dormait à point fermé. J'avais beau avoir tué quelqu'un, les gens autour de moi ne changeaient pas, même pas un peu envers moi. Peter était pour le moment le seul à savoir ce que j'avais fais et il dormait sereinement comme s'il ne craignait absolument rien de quelqu'un comme moi. Ça m'exaspérait. Ça m'énervait, surtout. Il voulait me changer mais même maintenant que j'avais fais ce dont il avait envie, il avait l'air encore plus serein qu'avant. Ça n'a pas de sens. L'envie me prit de le faire tomber du lit d'un bon coup de pied, le bruit qu'il fit en tombant ne donnait pas envie de tenter l'expérience. Il ronchonna un peu et se redressa pour me regarder._

 _"-_ Non mais ça va pas ?

\- T'en fais du bruit à 5h du matin, toi. _"_

 _J'étais assez fier de pouvoir lui renvoyer ses paroles d'il y a plus d'un mois à présent. Bien entendu je n'avais pas oublié. Je n'avais rien oublié de ce qu'il avait fais depuis ce rêve. Ni comment il m'a malmené, ni comment il m'a humilié, encore moins quand il m'a envoyé les photos de toutes ces femmes avec qui il prenait du plaisir. Je me redressais à mon tour, m'asseyant dos à lui._

 _"-_ Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Scott ?

\- J'en ai marre, tu prends toute la place dans le lit. Va-t-en d'ici.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Je suis sérieux. _"_

 _Et sans un mot de plus, je sortais de là pour aller dans la salle de bain. Laissant Peter là, sous l'effet de la surprise que je lui réponde de cette façon. C'était compréhensible. Jusqu'ici je ne me suis jamais rebellé contre Peter, ni contre qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mais les temps change comme on dit. Je me fais couler un bon bain, j'ai gardé mes vêtements toute la nuit, et je pus le chien mouillé maintenant. J'ai bien besoin d'un bon décrassage._

 _Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain après deux heures dans un bain bien chaud où j'ai pu plus au moins me relaxer, Peter n'était plus là et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je me rendais au lycée comme si tout était normal, comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé. Personne à part moi ne verra la différence de toute manière. Stiles ne tarda pas à arriver et à venir me parler._

 _"-_ Salut Scott, alors, il s'est passé quoi hier ?

\- Hier ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, il s'est rien passé de particulier.

\- Moi j'ai vu un truc particulier en tout cas, Peter a déboulé dans l'appartement l'air inquiet en nous demandant si on t'avait vu ou si on avait des nouvelles, et puis il est repartis sans une explication !

\- Ha bon... Peter a fait ça ? C'est peut-être à lui que tu devrais poser la question alors.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air un peu bizarre et de mauvaise humeur...

\- ça va je te dis, et il s'est rien passé, alors maintenant lâche-moi ! _"_

 _Je lui avais presque gueuler dessus pour absolument aucune raison, même lui était choqué. Je le plantais là et je suis partis en cours. Je n'avais envie de discuter avec personne, même pas avec lui. Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont devenir... Ni s'il me pardonnera maintenant que j'ai commencé à changer._

 _Pendant ce temps, Peter était chez Derek et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Un peu par ma faute._

 _"-_ Je ne comprends pas où je me suis planté...

\- Tu as voulu changer Scott, c'est là que tu t'es planté.

\- Ça se passait bien jusque là.

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de tuer. Pour toi.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû le forcer d'après toi ?

\- C'est même sûr. Si tu n'apprécies pas ce qu'il devient, c'est que tu ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il change.

\- J'espérais qu'il change autrement, nuance.

\- La colère qu'il a toujours refoulé est peut-être en train de faire surface... Si c'est ça, tu ne devrais pas rester dans le coin.

\- Je vais pas avoir peur de ce gamin... Tu veux dire qu'il va devenir comme toi ?

\- Je dis que c'est une possibilité.

\- Il faut que j'arrange les choses...

\- Tiens, je croyais que la finalité c'était qu'il puisse tuer ?

\- Oui, et bien il peut tuer maintenant... Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas rester le Scott qu'il est tout en sachant tuer.

\- Apparemment tu n'as toujours pas compris. Scott ne tue pas, c'est comme ça. Une fois cette limite franchie, pourquoi il ne franchirait pas les autres ?

\- Il faut que je replace une limite alors.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire... Fais comme tu veux, du moment que Stiles n'est pas blesser.

\- Tu es vraiment trop protecteur, il n'est pas en sucre, tu sais ?

\- Encore heureux. Et heureusement aussi que Scott n'est pas en sucre. Tu vas lui dire à un moment ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'il n'est pas qu'un passe temps...

\- C'est pas... Bon, tu sais quoi, je lui dirais un petit truc gentil, le jour où tu transformeras Stiles. _"_

 _Derek lui jeta un regard noir pour toute réponse, et Peter lui accorda un sourire en coin assez satisfait. Décidément, ce n'était pas le sujet à aborder avec lui. De mon coté, j'avais passé la journée à éviter les autres ou à les repousser, au choix. Je ne suis même pas allé à mon entrainement de la crosse. Je ne suis pas rentré non plus, je faisais un petit tour dans la forêt, espérant peut-être retrouver mon portable. Je ne m'attendais pas à me faire attraper et presque étrangler contre un arbre par un total inconnu avec une force surhumaine._

 _"-_ C'est toi... Je sais que c'est toi... Tu as tué ma fille... Je ne peux pas te le pardonner ! _"_

 _Il me serra plus fort, je voyais la haine dans ses yeux, il était prêt à me tuer. Je savais que c'était le genre de choses qui arrivent quand on tue quelqu'un, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je serais passer entre les mailles du filet, tout parce que je l'avais fais en protégeant Peter ? Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses marchent dans ce monde. Il s'apprêtait à enfoncer sa lame dans mon ventre, et moi... Pourquoi je ne bougeais pas ? Pourquoi ? Je n'eux finalement pas besoin de réagir, si je puis dire ainsi. Une lame traversa le corps de l'homme. Je vis la dernière lueur de vie quitter ses yeux avant de disparaître en cendre, comme sa fille, laissant apparaître devant moi, Peter. Son couteau à la main. Je crois bien qu'il venait de me sauver la vie. Mais je n'étais pas prés de le remercier, loin de là, je fronçais les sourcils._

 _"-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je te sauve la vie, je pensais que ça se voyait.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Tu aurais préféré mourir ?

\- Je gérais la situation !

\- N'importe quoi ! Scott ouvre les yeux, tu tremblais comme une fillette !

\- Va te faire voir ! Ma vie ne te concerne pas ! _"_

 _Mes yeux rouges étaient apparus sous la couleur. Je le plantais là, lui aussi, ou plutôt, encore une fois, et partais en courant. À chaque fois que je faisais ça, je me rendais compte que ça ne servait à rien, parce qu'à par chez moi, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Une fois chez moi, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver de nouveau Peter, arrivé avant moi, dans ma chambre. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il est fort ce Peter, quand même._

 _"-_ T'as besoin d'un dessin, apparemment, je n'ai plus envie de te voir ! C'est pas assez clair !?

\- C'est surtout un mensonge.

\- Ça n'en est pas un !

\- Tu m'aimes.

\- C'est... C'est vrai... mais je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à me traiter comme un jouet !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ?

\- Je sais pas... Que tu m'aimes aussi par exemple !

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dis que je te détestais. _"_

 _Sur ce que l'on va appeler une déclaration façon Peter, il m'attrapa par la gorge, me plaquant contre le mur. Pénétrant son regard intense dans le mien._

 _"-_ On sait toi et moi que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant. Tu n'es même pas vraiment en colère, simplement frustré et déprimé que personne n'ait été là pour te réconforter.

\- Ce n'est pas... Vrai...

\- Mais tu as oublié une chose. Je suis là, moi. _"_

 _Je le regardais. Et je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais perplexe et en même temps je réalisais que Peter avait déjà essayé de me réconforter et que je n'avais fais que le repousser. Il avait été là tout ce temps alors que je m'entêtais à me croire seul. Il me relâchais alors qu'une larme coulait le long de ma joue. Il me prit dans ses bras, me tapotant le dos. L'air de dire, ça va aller, mais nous ne parlions plus. Nous restions silencieux, c'était préférable sinon ça allait devenir gênant. Je ne m'étais cependant jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras de Peter..._


	13. The Reality is Now

The Reality is Now.

 _Je crois que depuis que Peter et moi on a ce genre de relation, on n'avait encore jamais eu une nuit aussi... Torride. Voir bestial, et c'était peu dire. C'était un peu étonnant vu comment la soirée avait commencé, voir déroutant, mais ça ne me déplaisait pas. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que Peter avait en tête, personne ne savait jamais ce qu'il avait en tête, mais j'aimais de plus en plus sa présence quoi qu'on puisse en dire. S'il n'était pas un tueur psychopathe, on pourrait déjà un peu plus lui faire confiance, mais on savait que derrière ce visage amusé, toujours la bonne réplique à la bouche, Peter avait toujours quelque chose derrière la tête, et si jamais j'avais le malheur de l'oublier, Stiles était là pour me le rappeler. Heureusement que j'ai un meilleur ami comme lui. En y réfléchissant à présent, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir été là, c'était de ma faute d'avoir suivis Peter... Et je crois que les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter là..._

 _Le lendemain matin, nous allions tout deux chez Derek, il fallait que nous parlions ensemble et mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, je crois avoir déjà trop traîné d'ailleurs. Peter entra comme s'il était chez lui bien que concrètement c'est chez Derek, pas chez lui. Mais bon, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, on entre comme dans un moulin ici. Stiles et Derek étaient tranquillement installés dans le canapé, se redressant en nous voyant arriver._

 _"-_ Bonjour, on vous dérange, peut-être ?

\- ça dépend... _"_

 _Je tournais un peu les yeux au ciel, quelquefois on a du mal à croire que Peter et Derek sont de la même famille._

 _"-_ écoute, Stiles, je suis désolé pour hier, je... Je voulais pas te rejeter mais...

\- C'est bon Scott, je sais. Derek m'a tout dis. _"_

 _Un regard entendu, il n'y avait besoin de rien de plus entre meilleur ami. On se pardonnait beaucoup de choses, et je savais que j'avais de la chance d'avoir Stiles à mes cotés depuis le début._

 _"-_ On voulait aussi vous dire qu'on est ensemble. _" Déclara Peter sous la surprise de tout le monde._

 _"-_ Ensemble de quelle manière ? _" Demanda Stiles qui était plus ou moins au courant de la situation._

 _"-_ Comme... Des amants d'un soir ?

\- Un soir ?

\- Bon, d'accord, plusieurs soirs. _" Admit le hale un peu à contrecœur à ma remarque presque outré. Un soir. Non mais je rêve, si ça n'avait été qu'un seul soir, ça aurait été moins compliqué._

 _"-_ Donc, on peut dire que vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non ! _" Pour le coup, moi et Peter on a été synchrone. On s'est même regardé, du fait, alors que Stiles nous regardait surpris, l'air de ne pas comprendre._

 _"-_ Même si on a ce genre de relation, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance.

\- Et moi, je te trouve toujours niais, trop gentil et le plus souvent inintéressant. _"_

 _Stiles avait un peu les mains en l'air, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce manque de logique total. Mais il n'y avait pas de logique. Il regarda Derek, l'air de lui demander si lui, comprenait quelque chose. Le deuxième Hale soupira._

 _"-_ Je t'avais dis que tu ne voulais pas savoir.

\- Je suis le seul à trouver que ça n'a aucun sens ?

\- Je crois qu'on le sait plus ou moins tous... Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont.

\- Scott... Tu réalises que c'est carrément autodestructeur ?

\- Ouais, je sais... Mais j'ai aussi besoin de Peter.

\- À vous entendre parler, on dirait que je suis le diable en personne.

\- Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas ?

\- Non... Mais j'aimerais bien. _"_

 _Stiles me regarda l'air de dire "Tu vois ?" et je soupirais et lançais un petit regard exaspéré à Peter, qui lui avait une expression qui avait l'air de demander ce qu'il avait dis de mal. Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec une équipe pareil. Bon, au moins, Derek avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, il devait être au courant depuis un bail. Stiles, lui, c'était autre chose. Forcément, il se faisait toujours plus de soucis que moi. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est dur de lui en parler mais je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, plutôt qu'attendre que les choses continuent de se dégrader..._

 _"-_ Et ta mère, elle est au courant ?

\- évidemment que non.

\- Moi, je l'ai mise au courant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle m'a trouvé dans ton lit, j'avais pas trop le choix.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Et ça c'est passé quand ?

\- Il y a quelques jours...

\- Ho c'est pas vrai... _"_

 _Pendant que je me prenais la tête tout seul, réalisant que ma mère est au courant que je suis plus ou moins amant avec un type, bien plus vieux que moi, un loup-garou psychopathe qui a déjà voulu nous tuer tout les deux, lui, il avait son petit sourire fier de lui. Super. Je vois exactement pourquoi Stiles s'inquiète... mais en même temps, il aurait bien fallu la mettre au courant un jour, et je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir eu le courage. Voilà pourquoi, cette fois, je n'en veux pas à Peter, bien qu'il aurait pu m'en parler, mais bon, vu ces deux derniers jours, on va dire qu'il a une excuse. On a pris le repas tous ensemble, puis on a laissé Derek et Stiles seul à seul._

 _"-_ On aurait peut-être pu en profiter pour leur dire pour nous aussi, tu crois pas ?

\- Je crois surtout qu'ils étaient au courant avant même qu'on soit ensemble...

\- C'était vraiment si évident ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, il n'y a que toi qu'il ne le remarquait pas.

\- Tu parles pas beaucoup mais apparemment, quand tu le fais c'est pour avoir raison.

\- J'aime bien cette phrase, je la ressortirais un jour où tu ne me croiras pas.

\- Et sinon, tu comptes me transformer en loup-garou ou tu attends que je sois mourant pour ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce truc...

\- Tous ? Tous qui ? Tu en as parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est Peter qui n'arrête pas de ramené le sujet sur le tapis.

\- Peter ? Pourquoi il voudrait que je sois un loup-garou ?

\- Hé bien, soit disant il s'inquiéterait. Peut-être qu'il pense que tu ferais un chouette loup-garou. Ou alors il a encore une idée derrière la tête.

\- Dans tous les cas, il n'a rien contre le fait que je fasse partis de la famille Hale, apparemment !

\- On peut voir ça comme ça... _"_

 _Stiles observa Derek se lever et aller ouvrir une boite avant de revenir à lui et lui mettre une chaîne autour du cou, avec une bague qui y pend. Il portait la même._

 _"-_ Je rêve ou t'es en train de me demander en mariage là ?

\- Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... _"_

 _Stiles tout sourire, voir plus qu'heureux, sauta au cou de Derek pour l'embrasser. C'était vraiment embarrassant, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse contenir sa joie._

 _On vit vraiment des histoires d'amour bien différentes._


	14. Reality is Cruel

Reality is Cruel.

 _Cela faisait maintenant 2 ou 3 mois que Peter et moi étions ensemble, tout dépendait d'à partir de quand on comptait que nous étions ensemble... La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble ou depuis qu'on avait officiellement qu'on était ensemble. Je ne peux pas dire que tout se passait bien, ça ne peut pas se passer bien avec quelqu'un comme lui, il y a des jours où on se disputait, où on était presque à la limite de s'écorcher vif et où la chambre ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Mais ça se finissait finalement toujours plus ou moins bien. Assez pour que cette relation continue en tout cas. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'en me réveillant ce matin-là, Peter n'était plus là, laissant sur l'oreiller une lettre. Je me redressais en la voyant et arquant un sourcil, je l'ouvris._

 _"Mon petit Scott,_

 _Je suis parti à l'heure actuelle, je ne t'ai rien dis parce que je déteste les adieux larmoyants. Surtout qu'un seul va certainement pleurer, je me passerais de cette scène. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je suis parti, je ne reviendrais peut-être jamais. Je ne te demande pas de m'attendre non plus, mais sache que si jamais tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre si je reviens, ça ne risque pas d'être de belles retrouvailles. Je te déconseille bien sûr de me retrouver, bien que je ne me fasse pas trop d'illusions, te connaissant, à toujours vouloir te jeter dans la gueule du loup._

 _Adieu, Peter H."_

 _Je fixais la lettre. Je ne comprenais pas alors que tout était écris distinctement pour que je puisse comprendre. Peter était parti ? Comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain sans rien ne laisser de plus qu'un simple mot ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je me levais d'un bond et enfilais les premiers vêtements qui me venaient pour courir chez Derek. Je tambourinais peu après à la porte, Derek m'ouvrit l'air assez bougon et je lui collais presque la lettre sous les yeux._

 _"-_ Peter ! Il est parti ! _"_

 _Derek haussa un sourcil, l'air de ne pas être plus au courant que moi. Il lut la lettre et soupira un peu._

 _"-_ écoute... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je ne suis pas au courant. La seule chose que je peux te conseiller, c'est de passer à autre chose, tu ne le reverras certainement plus... _"_

 _Il me rendit la lettre, je le regardais, je regardais la lettre, et sans un mot de plus, je faisais demi-tour. Derek ne m'avait rien appris de plus, apparemment ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais gout, Peter était réellement partis... M'abandonnant en ne me laissant rien de plus que cette lettre. J'étais censé faire quoi, moi ? Je me sentais tout à coup tellement vide, comme si jusque là Peter avait pris trop de place et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien à cette place. Je le détestais, parfois, mais je l'aimais tellement que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer... Et en même temps, je savais que ça finirait par arriver, ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être autrement. On n'aurait pas pu continuer à être ensemble jusqu'à... Jusqu'à quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais quand même. À peine quelques mois et c'était tout ? Tout ce qu'il me restait de lui c'était une lettre et des souvenirs qui finiront sans doute par disparaître avec le temps ? Je... Je regardais Stiles à présent, je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que je suis arrivé au lycée. Ni quand est-ce que je lui ai donné la lettre. C'est comme si j'étais en état de choc, j'avais perdu le contrôle des choses. Bon d'accord, c'est quelque chose qui m'arrivait assez souvent, mais pas à ce point. Stiles avait l'air inquiet._

 _"-_ Hé, ça va aller ?

\- Il faut que je le retrouve... _"_

 _Je le regardais et c'est tout ce qui avait pu sortir de ma bouche, ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, je le devais, c'était inévitable, il fallait que je le fasse, peu importe le temps que ça prendra ou ce que je devrais faire pour cela._

 _( Et c'est ainsi que ce termine Dream Vs Reality qui aura peut-être une suite un jour, qui sait, cependant ce ne sera pas mis à la suite de cette fanfic. J'espère que cela vous aura tout de même plu ! )_


End file.
